The Grey Spirit of Justice
by Shawn Kaijira
Summary: Prologue Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(Story Begins)**

A boy with spiky black hair and piercing onyx black eyes sat quietly in a chair as he held the hand of his little brother, who laid in the hospital bed.

The said boy let out a single tear as he thought about what transpired three hours ago.

 **(Line Break)**

 **-3 hours ago-**

On a bus to Washington DC, nine boy with messy black hair and innocent black eyes bounced up and down excitedly in his seat with a toothy grin on his face. The boy wore a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt, a grey windbreaker, black and white sneakers and a black scarf.

"I can't believe we're finally going to the Hall of Justice!" the boy exclaims, causing the sixteen year old boy next to him, his brother, to smiled at him.

Shawn wore a pair of black jeans with a chain, black boots, a black short sleeved muscle shirt and a grey leather jacket with a black skull on the back.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't go on your birthday, Issac" his brother apologized. The boy, now identified as Issac made a frown, "Shawn, many times do I have to tell you to that it's OK? I know that you're always working since..."

After there parents passed away six years ago, Shawn managed to get a job as a professional kick boxer, a part time mechanic and a photographer for the Daily Planet. While school and have enough time to spend time with his brother. Sometimes people wonder if he's even human!

"I know" Shawn sighs as he ruffles his brothers hair, "but don't worry buddy. When I graduate from high school, we're going on vacation. Whenever you want"

"Even outer space" Issac asked excitedly with stars in his eyes, causing Shawn to chuckle, "Yes, even outer space"

"Yes!"

Shawn smiled before leaning back and closing his eyes. However, his peace was interrupted when the bus made an unexpected jerk and people started screaming!

His eyes quickly shot open to see everyone try to get off the bus, but he didn't care. His first priority was his brother. He turned to see Issac's limp body on the ground with blood running down his forehead.

He tries to get up, but winced as he tried. As he looked down, his eyes widened in shock as a shrapnel from the bus pierced his right thigh!

He tries to touch it but it caused him grunt in pain. Breathing in and out quickly, he quickly yanked out! He held in a scream of pain and quickly limped to his brothers aid.

When he reached him, he checked his pulse. He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. It was weak, but was better than nothing at all.

He lifted his brother into his arms and ran to the nearest hospital.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn sniffles and wipes his tears away and looks at his brother's peaceful face. He heard a knock on the door, causing him to turn. He turned to see a nurse with brown black hair and hazel eyes standing at the doorway.

"How is he?" Shawn asked, his eyes full of worry. "He's stable" she says, checking the clipboard in her hand, "there's barely a sign of damage to the skin..."

"But?" he asked, feeling a side effect of this situation. "...he may have mild amnesia" she finished. The 16 year old's eyes widened at her words and looked at his brother in concern.

"D-do you need a minute alone?" the nurse stuttered. Shawn sighs and slowly made his way out of the room, limping with his bangs covering his eyes, "I'm gonna get some air"

"O-OK"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn sighs as he stood outside the hospital drinking a Monster Energy drink. He was glad that his brother is going to live to see another day, but with the risk of forgetting everything that's ever happened to him.

"Life is just so unfair"

Shawn jumps as a doctor suddenly appears beside him. He let's out a breathe, "Jesus, man"

"Tell me about him" the doctor says rolling his eyes before taking out a flask and taking a swig. The doctor had grey hair with cold grey eyes. Shawn looks at him oddly before looking up towards the sky.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave your brother up there alone?" the doctor asked

"Do you think a doctor should be drinking on the job?" Shawn asked back before taking another sip of his energy drink.

"To-chae" the doctor chuckles. "...it really is a miracle that you got him hear to the hospital. Especially with that injured leg of yours."

"Yeah. It was...how'd you know about my leg?"

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to notice these things. In fact..." the doctor says as he closed his flask, "I'll fix your leg up right now"

The doctor suddenly snapped his fingers and Shawn's leg suddenly felt better. He looked down to see that the wound was healed! There wasn't even a scratch!

"H-how did you-"

"Ah ah, it's a secret" the doctor said before walking away. As he walked, an idea suddenly came to mind, "W-wait?"

The doctor stopped walking and turn towards his head towards him slightly. Shawn continued, "I was wondering if...if you could save my brother"

The old doctor raised an eyebrow before adopting a devious smirk, "Oh? What makes you think I can save save him?"

"Because you want something from me" Shawn says, "why else would you expose a gift like that to me?"

The doctor chuckles, "Clever boy. Now say I do save him, what do I get out of it?"

"Depends" Shawn says, "your the one calling the shots." The man's smirk grew wider, "Alright then, since your so desperate, your brothers memories will remain unharmed. But it'll cost you"

Shawn reaches for his wallet, but the doctor stops him. "I don't mean money. I meant your soul"

"...My soul?"

"That's right" the doctor says, "and you will become my personal fighter"

"...OK"

"Wait...seriously" the doctor asked shocked and perplexed, "just like that"

"If it means saving my cousin, I would gladly give up my soul." Shawn spoke with determination before saying bluntly, "And plus, what am I gonna do with a soul? And I can take care of myself"

The doctor gave another look of shock before laughing, "I knew you were a good choice." He then reaches into his coat pocket and takes out an old scroll and hands it to Shawn, "All you have to do is give your signature"

Shawn takes it and unravels it, "Do you have a pen I could u- Ah!" As he finished unrolling the scroll, something pricked his thumb. As he moves his thumb, small drops of blood stained the contract.

"Oh that'll just fine" the doctor says as he took it backwith an evil smile, "now as your first task, which I think you'll love, is to find the ones responsible for you and your brothers accident"

"Who caused it?"

"I believe you heard of the man known as 'Cinderblock'. He has upsetting a balance between good and evil more frequently than usual. You are to stop him before he could destroy anything else"

"Why not let the Justice League? They have powers, I have fight skills that don't do squat on cement"

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot" the doctor says before reaching into his pocket and taking out a key chain with a skull attached to it.

"This hear is the Chain of San Venganza" the doctor explains, "with this, you'll have the power to stop Cinderblock and walk out without a scratch."

As Shawn took the chain, he felt something...weird enter his body. It felt pretty good, if you asked him.

"Where do I looked?" Shawn asked the doctor. "Trust your instincts" he replied, "the real question is how are you gonna get there"

Shawn looked down at his skull key chain, "Why do I get the feeling that this'll help me with that"

The doctor shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe it will"

"So how does this...work?" Shawn asked before looking for the doctor, only to find that he wasn't there!

Shawn sighs before looking at the chain, "Alright...tell me where I gotta go"

 **(Line Break)**

Three hour later, Shawn found himself standing in front of a closed construction site. He took a deep breath before stepping inside the nearly completed building.

"This was a bad idea" he muttered to himself. He then felt vibrations in the ground. Or in this case, underground.

He sighed to himself, "This was a very bad idea" He then made his way to the basement. Once inside, he saw the one responsible for his brother's hospitalization was munching on pieces of cement.

"Here goes nothing" he mutters before walking out of his hiding spot, "Hey, block head!"

Cinderblock turns to Shawn and raised a stone eyebrow. "I'm here to kick your ass" Shawn says as he pounded his right hand, which held the key chain, into his left palm.

Cinderblock stands at full height laughing as he walked towards Shawn. Once he was close enough, he cupped his hands together and smashed downwards, causing a crater!

When the dust cleared, Shawn was gone. Cinderblock tried to looks for him, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Until Shawn have a shout and kicked Cinderblock straight in the face! The kick made Cinderblock stumble back, but Shawn didn't stop there.

Shawn jumps and elbows him in the face. This time, he clutched his face with one hand. Shawn then circles around him, and kicked him in the back of the knee, making Cinderblock fall his back.

Growling in anger, Cinderblock lashes out a punch, hitting Shawn square in the chest! Shawn tries to cross his arms in front of him to block, but even that wouldn't work.

The teen was sent flying through the air, crashing through the ceiling of the basement and then the ceiling of the barely constructed building.

A bloodied and bruised Shawn crashes onto the ground, barely hanging on to life. Though his visions blurry, he could here the stone villain make his way towards him.

 _'Is...is this it'_ he thought as he coughed up blood, _'beaten to death...to save my brother. Was it worth it...yes.'_

Just before he closed his eyes, a silver glint caught his eye. He turned his head slowly to see the key chain he got wasn't far from him.

 _'Chain of San Venganza'_ the doctor's words rang in his head. In one last attempt to survive, he crawled towards it.

 _'With this, you'll have the power to stop Cinderblock and walk out without a scratch.'_

 _'Well old man, if that's true'_ he thought as he gripped the chain, _'how does this thing work?'_

What Shawn didn't see was that his blood sunk into the skull, causing the eyes to glow blood red and steam to roll off.

Just as Cinderblock was about to stomp on Shawn, he heard him laugh quietly. Confused, he looked at Shawn to see him laugh harder.

Annoyed by this, Cinderblock stomps on Shawn, ceasing his laughing. Cinderblock was about to walk away until he felt a burning sensation at the bottom of his foot.

The sensation was so hot, it made Cinderblock shout in pain and back away. He looked down at his door to see that there was a skeleton-like hand mark embed into his foot!

Confused again, the stone villain looked at the spot where Shawn's body laid, but it wasn't there. He looked around for him, but still couldn't find him.

 **"Oi, dirt bag"** a warped demonic version of Shawn's voice says that could send chills down even Mr. Freezes spine. Cinderblock turns to face the person behind him, but was met with a fist of grey flames!

Cinderblock was sent flying into a steamroller, causing a large boom. The stone giant groans in pain tries to get up. But a foot stomps on his chest, causing him to groan in pain.

He looked up into the eyes of his attacker, but what he saw could only be described as one word; monster.

Shawn looked at his now flaming skeleton like hands and clutched them a few times to make sure it was his.

 _'This feeling'_ he thought as he felt his eerie grin grew slightly, _'is something else!'_

Shawn gave a loud primal roar that struck fear into Cinderblock. Using ounce of his strength, he pushes the demon off him before throwing a hard punch to his chest.

Shawn flies back a few feet, before planting his feet into the ground. Cinderblock could only watch in horror as the demon before him wasn't affected by his attack.

He shot forward with a growl and sent a barrage of flaming punches to his abdomen, causing him to roar in pain!

With an uppercut, the stone villain was lifted up a few feet in the air. Relying on instinct, he struck his hand forward, causing a giant flaming hand to grab hold of him!

Cinderblock roars in pure agony as the flames burned so hot, it burned his very soul! Shawn motions his hand to smash into the ground, causing a small earthquake and a large crater.

Cinderblock was in pain. Everytim he tried to move, he resisted the urge to cry out in pain. He heard footsteps approach him slowly, causing him to shiver in fear.

"M...mercy" the stone villain says, for the first time. Shawn gave an evil laugh before saying with fake sympathy, **"Sorry. All out of mercy"**

He suddenly appears in front of Cinderblock, causing him to whimper under the gaze of his eyeless sockets.

 **"Look into my eyes"** he says in an almost soothing tone as flames began to swirl in his sockets, **"you are going to see what terrifies you for the next 20 minutes as soon as I leave. And I want you to remember who I am. _What_ I am."**

He got up and walked away from the defeated Cinderblock a few feet before grabbing his key chain. With a roar, the eyes of the cskull on the chain flashed red before the ground shook.

Cracks appeared in the ground before grey flames shot up like a geyser! From the flames, a fast fireball zoomed out.

The fireball drove in a circle around Shawn before skidding to a halt in front of him. With a swipe of his hand, the flames dispersed revealing a gothic version of a Harley Davidson with flaming wheels.

He hopped on the bike and automatically felt comfortable. He revved the bike a few times, causing the bike to give a deep growl.

 _'He's excited'_ he thought as he got ready to take off. Until he hears, "W-what are you?"

Shawn looks back at him and says one word.

 **"The Rider"**

With a maniacal laugh, he zoomed off, leaving a trail of flames in his wake!

As he left, Cinder block 's nightmare began.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn zooms down the street, leaving a trail of car alarms going off, broken glass and grey flames. The eerie grin on his face grew even wider before he gave a whoop and popped a wheely, making him go even faster.

A bored police officer lazily held his speed monitor in front of him as he watched cars pass by. But suddenly, a roar could be heard heading his way.

He turns to see a grey fireball moving at monstrous speed. Reacting quickly, he pointed his speed monitor at the fireball and let it calculate.

Numbers began to appear on the screen, trying find out how fast he was going. But when he drove past him, the monitor overloaded and shorted out.

The officer was blown back by the speed, making him crash into his car window. The officer groans in pain and sits up slowly.

He couldn't see what was in the fireball, or tell how fast it was going, but he did find a trail of flames.

Since he wouldn't be able to keep up with the fireball, he decided to see where the thing came from. Turning on his car, he drove in the opposite direction of the fireball to investigate.

 **(Line Break)**

The flames deceased as Shawn's body returned to normal. He quickly made his way into the hospital and into his brother's room to see that he was still asleep.

He sighed and sat in the chair he was in before and waited for him to wake up.

"Ah, your back" a voice behind him says, "and you learned how to transform and turn back to normal"

Shawn spun around to see the doctor from before smiling proudly, "Yeah, I did. But you also forgot to mention how to use this!"

"I knew you'd figure it out" the doctor says lazily, "and since you held up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine"

He waved his hand over Issac a few times before the boy woke up with a cough.

Shawn was about to call for a nurse, the doctor tells him, "Remember Shawn, you are now my personal fighter. Remember that"

Shawn turns to the doctor to agree with him, but was gone. Shawn wanted to know more about that mysterious doctor and more about his new 'gift'.

But right now and always, his brother will always be his first priority.

 **(Line Break)**

The cop from before called the just got off the phone his detective to send down members of the Justice League at the construction site.

What he saw was an odd sight; a stone giant screaming in pain and fear. "We got here as soon as possible" he heard someone say.

He turned to see the Caped Crusader, Batman and the Arrow of Starling City, Green Arrow!

"What's wrong with him?" the officer asked as continued to look at Cinderblock. "I've seen this before" Batman says, "he's paralyzed with fear"

The Green Arrow takes out an arrow and shoots Cinderblock square in the face. The arrow releases a green chemical, that soon seeped into his. His screams began to quiet down and Cinderblock was able to pass out.

"Do you know who did it" the officer asked. The heroes shake there heads until something caught one of their eyes.

Batman crouches down and takes out q-tip. He brushed the swab against what he saw.

Meanwhile, Arrow was talking to the officer about the grey fireball.

"The thing was so fast, it left a trail of fire so hot it burned through cement!" the cop says. The arrow nods before looking at Batman to see that he was in detective mode.

"What'd you find" he asked.

Batman holds up a q-tip that was now red, "Blood"

"I'll inform The Team on this" he says before he walked away. The Dark Knight inspected the blood before narrowing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(Story Begins)**

 **-1 weeks after The Rider returned-**

It was a normal Saturday morning for The Team on Mount Justice; Kal'dur and Robin were sparing, Wally was eating, Megan and Artemis were talking and Superboy was working on his bike with Wolf and Sphere near by him.

As they continued their activities, the Zetatubes powered on.

 **"Recognize: Green Arrow, 08. Flash, 04. Batman, 02"**

The three heroes exited the tube and were greeted with smiles.

"You all seem happy to see us" Flash says with his cocky smile plastered on his face. "We're ready for our next mission" Kal'dur says.

"Good" Batman says as he pulled up a holographic computer in front of him. He types in a few keys until a video popped up showing Cinderblock in Belle Reve, scared and curved in a ball.

The Team was shocked to see a villain like Cinderblock so startled. Megan had to turn around and hug Connor for support, which he gladly gave.

"Exactly one week ago" Batman says as he pulled up a video of Cinderblock attacking D.C, "Cinderblock attacked and destroyed several city blocks and escaped"

"On that exact night, he was taken down" Flash said as he hit a few buttons on the screen. A picture of Cinder blocks bruised and burnt body appears on the screen, causing the teens to cringe.

"Cinderblock's armored skin is tough. So tough, even my **S** **onic Punch** can't dent him. But a jackhammer would poke a few wholes" Flash explained, "but look closely. In the chest area, there are holes. Judging by the size and bow separate they are, it wasn't a jackhammer."

"OK, so we have a speedster who can punch through cement" Wally deducted, eating a candy bar. "I thought so too..." Flash hits another button. A picture of burnt cement appeared on the screen.

"What speedster burns there victim with sulfur and leaves a trail behind him?" Green Arrow asks. The Team was silent for a minute before Connor asked, "Wait a second, those tracks. Are those motorcycle tracks?"

"Yes they are. Why?" Flash asked as everyone looked at him for answers.

"Back in Cadmus, in my pod..." Connor closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his prison. He felt Megan squeeze his hand iin reassurance, causing him to smile.

"I was fed information about the world; it's pros, it's cons, it's heroes, its villains. Even it's history. Years ago, there was a story about this man skeleton man on a flaming motorcycle, burning it's victims. But this isn't the only reported sighting" Connor explained.

"There has been hundreds of things like him over the last 80 years. Maybe even longer than that. It's been given many names; The Devil's Bounty Hunter, The Spirit of Vengeance, The Corrupted Spirit ect. But the most common name used...is Ghost Rider"

"Cinderblock did keep mumbling 'The Rider' under his breath for the last week" Green Arrow says.

"Could the guy who did this be him be the same guy from all those years" Artemis asked. "That would make sense, but we found a sample of blood at the site"

Batman pressed a button, revealing a picture of a boy with spikey black hair and piercing black eyes with a small smile on his face. Megan looked surprise, "I've seen him before! He goes to Happy Harbor High"

"His name is Shawn Kaijira" Megan continued, "he's a teacher's assistant for Workshop. What was he doing there?"

"Sixteen years old with a 3.2 GPA average, professional kick boxer, photographer for the Daily Planet, and part time mechanic. _And_ he has a little brother?!" Robin exclaims, "is this guy even human"

"That's where Megan and Connor come in" Batman says, "your mission is to keep a sharp eye on him and report any suspicious activity"

"And while there doing that, what will we be doing" Robin asked. "You and Aqualad will be visiting an old friend of ours" The Flash says as a picture of a man with red/white hair and blue eyes appears in front of them, "this is Jason Blood. The world's leading expert in Demonology"

"He may help find this 'Rider' of ours. Once you've found him, take him to Cinderblock" Batman states before turning to Kid Flash and Artemis, "Meanwhile, you two are going to some more research on this 'Rider'"

"Ah what?! Why do we have the most boring one" Wally complained, causing Artemis to elbow him. With that being said, the Leaguers left through the Zeta.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn let's out a tired yawn as he rose from his bed, with his hair out of whack. He made his way towards the kitchen and was met with the smell of a cooked breakfast.

"Your finally awake?" Issac asked he watched cartoons on the couch with two girls next to him. One girl was a teen that had short black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black running shorts and a white tank top.

This is Wendy Harris, Shawn's next door neighbor.

The second girl was younger with black hair and hazel brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a pink shirt.

This is Sophie Harris, Wendy's little cousin.

"Yeah, I am" Shawn says tiredly as he dug into the fridge, "morning Wendy, morning Sophie"

"Morning" Wendy says, turning and waving. Sophie just raised her hand saying, "Morning tall midget"

"Says the ten year old needs to stand on their tippy toes to look in the mirror" Shawn says as he drank what was left a carton of milk.

The two children laugh as Wendy snickered. Shawn cringes and grabs his head groaning, "Gah, brain freeze!"

The comment made them laugh even harder. Shawn silently groans in pain as he asked"So um Wendy...what brings you buy here so early?"

"It's nine in the morning" Issac tells him.

"We're supposed to go jogging around the park for the M.A.D.D association, remember?" Wendy reminds him.

"Right and that starts...when again?"

"At nine thirty"

"Dammit" he cursed silently as he quickly ate breakfast.

"Swear jar!" Sophie and Wendy shouts, pointing at the two jars on top of the fridge. One was black for Shawn and Issac while the other was pink for Wendy and Sophie.

If one jar had more money than the other by the end of the month, the one with the least would keep the money in both jars.

And Shawn and Issac was losing badly.

"That doesn't count" Shawn says as he ate his food.

"Yes it does" the girls laughed.

"No it doesn't" Shawn says definitely like a child as he finished eating, "it's in the Bible, so it doesn't count"

"Yes it does now pay up" Sophie says with an evil smile.

 _'That little gremlin'_ Shawn thought as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance until he developed his own evil smile, "OK"

He grabs a dollar and gives it to Sophie and says, "But you have to put it in the jar, shorty"

"No fair!" she pouts cutely before kicking him in the shin. Shawn comedically clutched his shin in pain while Sophie grabbed a chair and used it to help her put the money in the jar.

Shawn laughs and picks her up and carried her to the couch. He gently puts her on the couch before walking to the bathroom.

He sighs and looks in the mirror, "Now that is a sight I will _never_ get use to" In his reflection, there stood Shawn's demonic alter ego, The Rider!

When Shawn first saw it, he was startled. He thought it was his imagination. But everytime he looked in a mirror, it was still there.

Fortunately, it seems that only he could only see it.

He sighed before taking his pajamas off and getting in the shower.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn walked out wearing black sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. "OK, so you guys wanna go to the park or Abuela's?"

"Abuela's!" they both shouted, making Shawn and Wendy laugh. Shawn made sure he had everything; spare clothes, snacks his phone and headphones, his keys ect.

Until he remember, "Wait, I forgot something"

He quickly runs into his room reached into his drawer. When he found what he was looking for, he picked it up, revealing the key chain given to him by the doctor who saved his brother!

"Just in case" he mutters before putting it in his pocket. He exited his room and quickly joined Wendy and the kids.

 **(Line Break)**

"Thanks again for watching the kids, Abuela" Shawn says to the elderly lady in front of him. The lady had grey hair and bluish green eyes.

This is Abuela, Shawn and Issac's caretaker. She wasn't their real grandma but she insisted on them calling her that.

After their parents died, she took care of them until Shawn got his own place upstairs.

"Oh anything for my _nietos_ " she says as she kissed his forehead, "now go have fun with your _novia_ "

"I don't know what you mean by my nova, but I will" Shawn says walking towards Wendy, "let's go"

Once they were out of sight, Abuela groans, _"Issac, por favor nunca termines como tu hermano"_

 _"Sí, Abuela. Sí"_ Issac says.

 **(Line Break)**

At the M.A.D.D, block party, everyone was having a good time; people were eating, playing games, chatting ect.

Shawn and Wendy pants tiredly as they ran across the finish line after running halfway around the city for the the last four hours.

"That...was fun" Wendy pants with her hands on her knees.

"Yeah..." he says breathing in and out while standing straight up, "you know...it's much...better if you...stand up straight...it clears the airways..."

Deciding to take his advice, she stood up straight. She was still tired, but it made it easier to breathe.

"There you go" he says as he takes a red Gatorade out his bag and drinks it.

"Thanks again for doing this with me, Shawn" Wendy says. He hums 'your welcome'.

They sat together quietly, watching people have a good time until screaming was heard amongst the crowd. Soon everyone started screaming and running in terror.

The two looked for what was causing all the ruckus until they found a man entirely made out of clay laughing like a maniac.

People tried to get away from the clay man but were either sucked up by him or knocked away. "It's time to crash this party!"

 **(Line Break)**

Meanwhile, Artemis and Wally were at the library, trying to find out more about the Rider. "Why am I always the one who gets picked for the boring missions?" Wally complaints again.

Artemis groans, "It's not like I'm happy about it either, but we have orders. So get over it"

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little excitement" Wally sighs as he leaned back in a chair. The screams of terror filled there ears, causing Wally to nearly fall out his chair.

They both rushed outside to see Clay Face destroying everything while sucking up people in his body.

"There's your excitement" Artemis says nonchalantly.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn and Wendy try to run as fast as possible from Clay Face, but were quickly knocked away. Before they crashed into anything, Shawn quickly used his body as a shield.

They both crashed into one of the stands before hitting the ground hard. Shawn groans and quickly inspected Wendy to make sure she was OK.

She was brushed but still breathing. He sighed in relief before picking her up and carrying her towards the ambulance nearby.

 **(Line Break)**

Artemis and Wally, now in their super suits were having trouble fighting Clay Face. The clay villain laughs before sending Kid Flash flyng through a building.

Artemis shoots an explosive arrow at Clay Faces eyes, but he mearly separated his face, letting it pass before coming back together.

Artemis 'tch' in annoyance as she rolled to dodge his giant feet.

 **(Line Break)**

After Shawn gave Wendy to the paramedics, he changed into his usual clothes and ran towards Clay Face with a determine look in his eyes.

He had the power to stop the clay monster and he knew how to activate it (sort of). He saw a broken bottle nearby and picked up a shard.

He hesitated at first before he stabbed himself in the hand, drawing blood! He grunts in pain before gripping the key chain tightly. The blood sank into the skull of the key chain, causing the eyes to glow red.

Shawn gives an eerie grin as his eyes glow red and his skin slowly burned away by grey flames.

 **(Line Break)**

Clay Face tries to smash Kid Flash with his anvil hand, who was running circles around him (literally). While distracted, Artemis shot another explosive arrow. And this time, it hit him!

The clay monster stumbled backwards until it fell down. The people who were stuck inside him were freed by Kid Flash and taken to the paramedics. The hero protégés were about to take there leave a clay hand smashed them.

Clay Face stood above them with an evil smile, "You thought because the guest leaves, the party's over? HA! Not yet!" He turned his hands into sharp swords.

But before he could do anything, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but was hit by a flaming skeleton fist, sending him flying through booths.

The protégés were free from there clay prison, they looked up to see who there savior. But they were shocked to see iit was none other than The Rider himself!

 **"Are you alright"** he asked with his warped demonic voice. They nodded as shivers traveled down there spine. **"Good. You guys hang back while I take care of this"**

Clay Face looked at the monster before him and took a step back, "W-what are you?"

The spirit looks at Clay Face before charging at him with speed that would probably match Kid Flash.

 **"I'm The Rider!"**

He slams another flaming fist into Clay Face's face, sending him flying into a building! Angrily, Clay Face launched a fist the size of a car into the flaming skeleton's body.

Clay Face laughed, "Not so tough now, are ya?! HAHAHA-GYA!" He howled in pain as a burning sensation traveled up his arm! He yanked his hand away to inspect it, only to find it hardened like glass.

"W-that did you do to me?!" Clay Face asked as tried move his fingers, but couldn't. The fiery demon rose to his feet, unscathed as he cracked his neck.

 **"Strong punch"** he comments, **"and your fist? I simply hardened it with my flames. Careful now, it's very fragile"**

The Rider ran behind the clay monster and crosses his arms as he says, **"So fragile, that even the smallest contact would make it shatter-"**

With a shout, Clay Face struck the demon behind him with his ceramic hand. Unfortunately for him, The Rider blocked with his left forearm before wrapping his arm around it and smashing it with his right elbow.

 **"Easily"**

Clay Face backed away in fear as the demon continued as the eerie grin on his face grew. His eyes flashed red before fire traveled up his body, causing him to scream in pain.

The protégés watched in horror and fear as the demon gave an evil chuckles. These flames weren't just burning his body. They were burning his soul! The flames were so hot, the protests felt there own souls get singed!

The flames died down, revealing a ceramic Clay Face with a face of terror stuck on his face, but he could still move his eyes.

The Spirit of Vengeance got in the ceramic statues face and speaks with his eyes flashing red, **"Look into my eyes. As soon as I leave, for the next 15 minutes, you are going to be blind and deaf. Just like a statue. The only thing you'll see is me...The Rider"**

He then walked away, leaving Clay Face- or Ceramic Man if you want- in his torture session. He turned towards the protégés, the flames on his body dying down to a simple flame.

He took a a step towards, but Artemis takes out an arrow and points it at him, "S-stay away from us"

The Rider sighs, seeing this coming. He knew it was a matter of time until people would be scared of him and react this way.

He saw that they we're injured and slowly stepped towards them. Artemis let the arrow fly, hitting him in the chest.

He was unaffected by it as he yanked it out and reduced it to ash. He kept walking until he crouched down in front of the two heroes.

 **"Your...injured?"** he asked. The two were shocked that it didn't burn them or 'punish' them. The young speedster nods his head, in fear of what will happen next.

The Rider opens his mouth and breathed out a light column of flames. Much to there surprise, the flames rejuvenated the energy they lost and the wounds close up! Unfortunately there uniforms were still tattered and beaten up.

 **"There, all better"**

The Rider stood up and walk towards the sidewalk and stood there, as if waiting. The CPD decided to use this to there advantage.

"Freeze! CPD, your under arrest!" the captain says as he and his men pointed there guns at the demon. The Spirit of Vengeance gave an annoyed sigh as he put his hands behind his flaming skull.

The police were surprised by the sudden action but still kept there weapons locked on. Usually the bad guys had a trick up there sleeve.

They were suddenly distracted by the sound of a tire screeching the ground. The cops turned to find a flaming gothic Harley Davidson coming up from behind them!

They quickly moved out the bike rammed past them, wrecking a few cars in the process. The bike swirled around it's rider before stopping at his side.

 **"Took ya long enough"** he says as he got on the bike, **"and was the ramming really necessary"**

But before he could take off a gun goes off and a bullet hits head light. The bike squeaks in pain. The Rider hops off his bike and looks at the damage and curses.

 **"Ah, shit, shit. I'm definitely gonna hurt the little bastard who just shot my bike. Ah damn, why'd he have to shoot my headlight"**

The cop in question slowly tried to put his gun back in his holster, but it was to late. The rider pointed his bony finger at the the cops shoes and made a shooting sound.

The shoes suddenly caught ablaze, causing him to squeak and quickly take his shoes off. The Rider gives a crazed laugh as he got back on his bike and drove off leaving a trail of flames!

Given the situation, Kid Flash couldn't help but snicker. Artemis elbows him and says, "Don't just stand there laughing, after him"

"O-oh right, right" he slid his goggles on and followed the trail of flames. After running four blocks, he thought he finally caught up with him!

But all he saw was the bike, not the biker!

"What the- WOAH!" The bike gave a sudden burst of speed, causing him to trip over. Kid Flash sighed as he watched the bike ride off into the unknown.

 _"Wally, you there? What happened? Did you catch him?"_ Artemis' voice rings over his com. The young speedster sighs and replied, "Negative, he got away. But when I got close, there was no one riding the bike"

 _"What do you mean 'no one was riding the bike'?! If he's not there, then where is he?!'_

 **(Line Break)**

Wendy finally woke up with a yawn and tiredly sat up. She looked around to see that she was in her room. She removed the covers from her bed and looked down to see parts of her left knee and and right arm.

She was confused on how she got here until she remembered what happened.

"Shawn" she suddenly says as she made her way out her room. Once she was out the room, she was meant with the smell of food.

She saw Shawn listening to music with his headphones in while flipping, and Issac and Sophie were watching cartoons, and Abuela reading a book.

Shawn noticed Wendy standing there and smiled as he took out his headphones, "Your finally awake?"

Before she could respond, Sophie tackled with a hug, "I knew you would be alright!"

"Says the one who was crying for the last two hours" Issac says bluntly.

"And begging for her not to die" Abuela added.

Wendy laughs as her cousin flushes with embarrassment. She then looked at Shawn and inspected him before saying, "Say, how come your not covered in bandages"

"Because my body's use to getting beaten" Shawn lied before, flipping another Patty, "the patties are almost done. How many do you want?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head saying smiling and saying, "One, please"

 **(Line Break)**

The Rider's bike continued to zoom down a loan highway at breakneck speed, leaving a trail of fire. In the last two hours, the bike manage to arrive in the desert.

San Venganza, to be exact.

 **(Line Break)**

The doctor that gave Shawn the chain gave a tired sigh as he picked weeds out of his garden. You know, for a guy who gave a teenager the powers of the Spirit of Vengeance, you expected him to be evil.

But in reality, he wasn't good or evil. He was neutral. His ears perked up at the sound of a bike rolling up in his driveway.

He smiled and says, "Good to see you old friend, how's your new rider"

The bike vrooms a few times, almost sounding like growls. The doctor gives a hearty laugh, "He really is something else if he doesn't know how use his **P** **enance Stare** properly"

"Bring him to me. I think it's time for him to learn more about his new heritage" he says with a serious expression.

The bike revs it's engines before spinning around and driving off, leaving a trail of grey flames. The doctor looks at the trail and says aloud, "I wonder why his flames are grey? It's usually orange or rarely blue..."

.

.

.

"Eh, must be a side effect" he shrugs before going back to pulling weeds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(Story Begins)**

Kal'dur and Robin stood in front of creepy building with different expressions. Robin with a nervous one, Kal'dur with a stoic.

"Y-you think this is the place" the boy wonder stutters. The Atlantian leader smiled slightly, "What's wrong, Robin? Not feeling whelmed?"

Robin responds by swallowing his fear and presses a button on the intercom. There was a ringing sound from the machine until a deep voice asks, "Who is it?"

"Mr. Blood, we need to ask you to interrogate a suspect who knows the whereabouts of a demon" Kal'dur says. Their was silence until the door buzzes, signaling them to enter.

They entered the building and walked up the stairs. Once they stopped at the right door, they knocked. The door opened revealing a man with red and white hair and light blue eyes. He wore a brown suit with a red shirt and brown dress shoes.

This is Jason Blood, the worlds leading expert in the Demonology.

"Take me to him" he asked calmly.

 **(Line Break)**

Jason Blood stood in front of a paranoid Cinderblock with great interest. Cinderblock was crouched in a ball, rocking back and forth mumbling two words.

The Rider.

"Incredible" he says as he pulls out a pair of reading glasses, "the madness inside of him is beyond any level I've dealt with. These burn marks on his body could only be described as **HellFire...** I'd say this is a Class 10 demon encounter"

"Class 10?" Robin asks, now in his costume.

"The demons that ii encounter are usually Class 2, otherwise known as paranormal activity, or Class 3, demonic possession, or Class 4, demon summoning. A Class 10 can manipulate **HellFire** with movements or weapons, but the bruise marks on his body show that he was beaten with **HellFire**. Do you have any witnesses or suspects?"

"Only a local highschool student. His name is Shawn Kaijira" Aqualad says, "he's already under watch by our teammates"

"Hmm...I have a hypothesis; Mr. Kaijira either summoned this 'Rider' or is possessed by it. Either way, he is a deadly adversary. If only there was another subject to examine this creatures' powers"

The doors behind them was suddenly busted open, revealing Artemis and Kid Flash with bruises and terrified expressions.

"The Rider" Artemis says, "it showed up and fought Clay Face"

The Atlantian and the Boy Wonder looked at each other before nodding. Aqualad reached for his com and speaks, "Aqualad to Superboy; your mission starts in the morning"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn starts his morning with a yawn. He rose from his bed with his eyes still closed. He placed his hands on his head and twisted it until a loud crack was heard.

He sighed and opened his eyes. His eyes glanced at his alarm clock which read seven o'clock. He made his way out of his room and into the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection to see his demonic alter ego before nodding.

"Morning, bone head" he says before getting into the shower.

 **(Line Break)**

Ten minutes later, Shawn walks out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes he wears all the time with the Chain of San Venganza attached to his belt and a black gym bag slung over his shoulder.

He stuck his head into his brother's room to see him still sleeping. Smiling he sat in the chair next to his bed and whispers, "Issac, I've got some errands to run. I'll be back soon. ok?"

Issac moans in response, "Ok"

Shawn ruffles his hair, "Lazy gremlin"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn sighs as he locks the door to his apartment. The door behind him opened, making him turn around to see a man wearing a dark blue robe and plad pajama bottoms. The man had short black hair and olive green eyes.

This is Ben Harris, Wendy's father.

"Morning, Mr. Harris" Shawn greets.

Ben smiles and replies, "Good morning, Shawn. What are you doing up so early iin the morning?"

"Well I have a few errands to run" Shawn said as they walked to the elevator.

"Really?!" Mr. Harris asked, surprised, "that takes a lot of responsibility"

"Nsh, just a lot of energy"

Once inside they reached the elevator, Shawn asked, "Mr. Harris, what _are_ you doing up so early?"

The older gentleman chuckles sheepishly, "Yesterday, I forgot to check the mail. So my wife kicked me out the bed and said, 'Don't come back until you bring the mail"

Shawn laughs, "Sounds like Issac when he runs out of snacks"

The two shared a laugh before the elevator fell into an awkward silence. It was then Ben who asks, "I heard what happened yesterday. When you saved Wendy from Clay Face"

Shawn blinked in surprised before giving a toothy grin, "It was nothing, all I did was get her to a doctor"

"That's not what I heard from Sophie and Abuela" Ben said with a mischievous Clint in his eyes. Shawn's grin comically shattered off his face revealing teeth gritted n anger, "What did the little gremlin and old bat say?"

"They said that you kissed my daughter" he said with a laugh before getting serious, "is that true?"

His glare made even Shawn sweat slightly, "N-no sir! Me and Wendy are just friends, l-like we've always been"

"Good" he says cheerfully.

 **DING!**

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out.

"Alright, you take care now" Ben says as he walked towards the mailboxes.

"You too" Shawn replied before exiting the building. He took a deep breath before walking down the street, to his first destination.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched.

 **(Line Break)**

 _'Target is on the move'_ Conner sent a telepathic message to M'gann as he began to follow the unsuspecting teen.

 _'Recieved'_ the Martian replies as she piloted her bioship to follow above in camouflage.

The super clone than pulled to a halt as Shawn stopped at a stop light. Using this time Shawn plugged in his headphones and played one of his favorite songs.

Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell by Five Finger Death Punch.

The irony.

The light turned green and Shawn slipped his hands into his pocket before walking across the street. Connor was about to pursuit, but quickly lost him in the crowd.

Cursing, he closed his eyes and began to listen. Listen for his music.

It was then he heard what he was looking for and visualized where he was. Relying on all his senses, he deducted that he was in a corner store.

 _'Found ya'_ Conner smirks before entering the same store. Only to see that it was is in the middle of a robbery!

There were three men in ski masks. One was holding a gun, the other was holding a bag, and the other was holding a crowbar.

"Get on the ground!" one shouts, pointing his gun at the super clone. Deciding not to put his secret identity at risk, he does as says.

 _'M'gann, I'm caught up in a robbery'_ Conner speaks telepathically to his girlfriend, _'and I've lost sight on the target'_

 _'Should I get down there and help'_ M'gann asked.

 _'That sounds like a good- wait a second'_ Conner hears a familiar song playing in a person's ears. He looks up, surprised to see Shawn walking down an isle holding a Monster energy drink, three packs of beef jerky, and a bouquet of flowers.

But that's not the surprising part; he was completely oblivious about the whole situation!

The teen placed his things on the counter and stands there patiently. The robbers and hostages sweat dropped as Shawn asks, "Where's the cashier?"

Having enough, the one with the crowbar growls and steps forward saying, "Oi kid, any idea what's goin' on around here?"

"Of course I do" he says as he takes out his wallet, "three ametures are trying to rob a corner store"

Despite the situation, a few people couldn't help but snicker. Annoyed by this, the robber sneers, "Oh, we've got ourselves a funny guy, aye? Well TAKE THIS!"

He swung his weapon at Shawn's head, only to be caught by the said teen. He let out a grunted sigh before yanking it away.

He threw the crowbar away. Surprised that he was unarmed, the thug jumps and backed away. His comrades were equally surprised before the armed one orders the other thug to help him.

Dropping the bag, the thug took out a butterfly knife and advanced towards the mixed martial artist. Once in front of him, he started doing sloppy tricks, to try and intimidate him.

Keyword; tried.

Seeing that he made no sudden movements, he stabs at Shawn, aiming for his chest. Shawn sidesteps out the way before palm striking him in the nose.

The strike was hard enough to break the bone and toss the blade into the air. The thug fell back a few feet away as the blade landed in Shawn's hand.

Doing expert tricks with the blade, he slowly stalks towards the thug from before. The thug could only watch in fear as the mixed martial artist got closer.

Once in front of the thug, he flipped the weapon before pressing the blade against his neck, causing a thin trail of blood.

Conner feared the worst and was about to step until he switched the blade back into sealed form and grins

"Made ya flinch" he smacks the thug in the eye. The thug falls to the ground and clutches his eye in pain before sliding on the floor.

The armed rider watched in shock as his two partners were easily taken down. He was brought out of his shock as Shawn slowly walked towards him.

Fear traveled through his body as he saw Shawn's eyes glowed menacingly red and an eerie grin plastered on his face. Desperate to escape, he grabbed the nearest hostage near him and held his gun up to her head.

Shawn's 'demonic' look was replaced with a worried expression as he heard the hostage cry. The thug points his gun shakingly at his at him and says, "On the floor, now"

Shawn's eyes narrowed slightly before continuing onward slowly.

When Shawn didn't move, the thug presses his weapon against the hostages' head, causing her to cry harder, "I said on the floor, NOW!"

Shawn's eyes were shielded by his bangs as he stopped walking. Conner narrowed his eyes, _'M'gann, contact the police. The situation just escalated'_

"Empty" Shawn said as he glared at the thug with his piercing black eyes.

"W-what?" the thug asked.

"Your guns empty" he said again as he walked again, "there's nothing in there"

'N-no it's not" the robber says pushing the hostage away and pointing the gun at Shawn, "it's loaded"

"Wanna bet?" Shawn gambles with a small smirk as he stood in front of the thug. The gun's barrel was now pressed against his chest.

"Shoot me"

The super clone blinked his eyes in shock. The thug was equally surprised, "W-what did you-!"

Shawn grabbed his hand and moved the gun to his head, "Shoot me. Right here. Cause if you don't, your gonna wake up in a cell in prison with a broken jaw"

The gun shook in the thugs hand, "Screw you!"

 ***CLICK!***

The gun clicked, causing the hostages to flinch. The thug looked at his gun in surprised before looking at Shawn, "W-what did you do?"

Shawn responds by twisting the gun out of his hand before pointing it at the thug, "Your safety was on"

He flips the weapon in his hand, holding it by the barrel before smacking the thug hard enough to break his jaw and knocked him out.

"Told ya" he said as he disassembled the gun before throwing it away in the recycling been. He sighs before leaving a ten dollar bill on the counter and grabbing his snack from before.

"Have a nice day" he calls out with a smile as he left the store. Conner followed after the teen, only to see that he was already gone.

 _'Conner'_ M'gann asked, _'is the target-'_

"Gone" he says aloud. Soon, the police arrived and arrested the robbers.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawnstands in front of two graves with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a sorrow expression on his face.

"'Howdy strangers'" he said with a slight smile, "that's what you would've said if you were here. Right pops?"

He crouched down and places the flowers in between the stone plaques, "And then mom would smack you upside your head for calling people that"

"I know I usually bring Issac with me...but I have something to tell you. I...have a new job...but it involves hurting more people. I know that you guys told me to use my martial arts as self defense...but Issac was in danger. And if I didn't except the offer...he would never wake up. And if he did...he wouldn't remember anything. I...I'm sorry"

He leaves the grave yard with a few tears in his eyes before making his way towards his third destination.

 **(Line Break)**

Standing outside a gym, Shawn sighs before entering the building. He was greeted by many hellos that caused his sadness to disappear.

He smiled and wave before entering the locker room and changing.

He exits the room and begins to warm up. He walks to one side of the room and starts stretching for three minutes. After that he does fifty five jumping jacks, fifty five push-ups and fifty five sit-ups.

Afterwards, he puts on his fingerless gloves and begins to throw quick jabs, elbows, knees and kicks.

"Oi, Shawn!" he hears a voice call him. He turns to see a boy a few years younger than him with dark skin and black eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as Shawn, except he had a patch on his jacket.

"Well good morning, David" Shawn said with a smile, "would you like to practice"

"Yeah...but also ask for advice" the younger boy, David said with embarrassment.

"On what" the martial artist asked as he went to go get the pads.

"Dating"

"Nope" Shawn quickly says as he got into position.

"Why not?" David asked as he kicked the pad.

"Because I don't have a clue"

"But aren't you dating that Harris girl"

"Who said that?"

"My cousin Mal" he says smiling as he threw more kicks, "he says that your Cleopatra"

"Cleopatra?"

"Queen of Denial"

A tick mark appears on Shawn's head as his right eye twitched and he gave a pained smile, "Freakin' sophomores and there freakin' rumors. You tell that football jockey that that's not true"

David laughed so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Hey Shawn" a guy says as he walked up to the said teen. Shawn turns to see who called him, only to receive a punch to the face.

Shawn was sent to the ground and everyone winced. The man who hit him was none other than Mal. He was wearing grey cargo shorts and a black muscle shirt and a black headband.

"I know it takes more than that to keep you down Shawn" Mal challenges with a grin. Shawn rises from the ground cracking his neck with the same grin.

"Lucky shot" he said before standing up. He got into a fighting pose and slowly advanced. Shawn threw a quick jab, but Mal slaps it away.

He throws another one, but was also slapped away. He threw his third jab and it was also slapped away, but retaliates with a jab from his other hand.

The hit throws Mal off so Shawn threw a few hooks before lashing a kick to his side. The kick was light as it made Mal jump slightly. But before Shawn could pull away, he hooks his arm around his leg and pulls him towards him.

Trying to balance himself, Shawn hopped on one foot. Shawn and Mal started hitting each other with powerful hooks to the face.

Meanwhile, Shawn's other leg knees Mal in the stomach, causing him to haunch over slightly. Using the opportunity, Shawn swings his body around the dark skinned man and hooks his legs around his waste.

He wraps his arms around Mal's neck, choking him. Not hard, but enough to keep him in place.

"Tap out, partner"

After a minute, Mal finally tapped out. Shawn released Mal and sits up with a grin, "Your getting better Mal"

Mal smiles, "Yeah, but I can never beat you"

"Oh, you can beat me" Shawn says as they made there way to the locker room, "your stronger than me, but I just have a bit more experience"

"Yeah, six months of mixed martial arts compared twelve years is a little difference" Mal says sarcastically, causing Shawn to chuckle sheepishly.

"Hey Shawn, the brakes to my bike are messing up again. Think you can help me out?"

"Sure thing"

 **(Line Break)**

Now in his normal clothes, Shawn crouched down and started to fix the bike, "Alright...and it's fixed. Kinda"

"That's it?" Mal asked incredulously as his cousin got on the bike.

"I don't have any tools with me right now" Shawn says, "but this should keep your brakes in check for the rest of the day. I'll fix your bike tomorrow at school tomorrow"

"Alright Shawn" Mal said as he got on his bike, "see ya tomorrow"

And with that, the cousins rode off, leaving Shawn alone in the parking lot. Realization struck Shawn as hard as Cinderblock's punches, "I forgot to tell him that the rumor was fake"

 ***VROOM!* *VROOM!***

Shawn's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar engine roars in the distance. He turns around to see a gothic style of a Harley Davidson zooming towards him!

"What the-!"

The bike zoomed past him, much to his confusion. But what he got a pretty good idea of what was happening as he notice was a chain wrapping around his waste.

"Oh no"

A screaming Shawn was dragged by the bike at full speed out of the city and into the great beyond.

 **(Line Break)**

The doctor sat on his front porch with a book in his hands. He reached for his cup of tea to take a sip, but stopped when he hears the sound of an engine.

"There you are" he mutters as he sets his things aside. He gets up to see Shawn now sitting on the bike, rolling up in the drive way.

"You could've called" an annoyed Shawn says as he wobbly gets off the bike.

"Why hello to you too, Shawn" the doctor says, "we need to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(Story Begins)**

"Wow, your house is nothing like what I was expecting" Shawn says as he looked around to the room of the doctor's house. It was a living room with beige colored walls with two brown reclining chairs in the center and a 32" plasma screen TV.

"What?" the doctor asked with an annoyed look on his face, "you thought that it would be black or something? That there would be a pentagram in the center of the room? I bet you thought I had one of those sex slaves that wear those black tight suits, huh?"

"No, it's just bigger than it is on the outside" Shawn says sweat dropping. The doctor says silent before he cleared his throat, "Ahem your probably wondering why your here"

"Actually I was wondering why you forced the possessed bike to scrape me on the freeway, but yeah, there's that too" Shawn mumbled.

"The way your using your powers. Your doing it wrong"

"...Excuse me?" Shawn asked confused.

The doctor sighs, "Your using your powers wrong. First off, you used it on that clay freak yesterday, even though you weren't supposed too. Second, you usedyour **Hell Fire** to _heal_ people. _Heal_ people!"

"Technically, they were heroes" Shawn says sheepishly. The doctor gave a menacing glare before continuing, "And don't get me started on the way you used your **Penance Stare"**

"OK, let's pretend I know what you're talking about" Shawn says plainly.

The doctor slapped himself on the forehead, "Right, he doesn't know his new heritage"

"New heritage?"

"Walk with me"

The doctor motions Shawn to follow him as he walked down a hallway. He follows him down the hallway and at the end, he sees a black door. The door gave off a malevolent aura that made Shawn want to run.

But at the same time, he felt a tugging sensation in his gut the closer GE got to it.

The doctor opens the door, revealing a flight of stairs. He grimaces, "I thought I fixed this damn thing."

The closed the door and banged on it a few times. He opens it again, revealing an elevator door.

 _*DING!*_

The door opens and the doctor steps in. He gestures for the dumbstruck Shawn to follow after him, "Well, c'mon then"

Shawn enters quickly and stands beside the doctor as the doors closed and the elevator went down.

 **(Line Break)**

 _If you like Pina Colada_

 _Getting caught in the rain_

 _"If your not into yoga"_ the doctor mutters with the song, causing Shawn to blink in confusion and looked at him strangely.

 _"If you had half of a brai_ \- what?!" The doctor asked incredulously, "who doesn't love Rupert Holmes"

Shawn simply shakes his head and continues to look forward.

 _"_ _If you like making love at midnight-"_

 _*DING!*_

 _'Finally!'_ Shawn thought as he steps out the elevator doors as they opened. He looked around the new room he was in and utters one word.

"Woah"

The room was actually a library of some sort carrying hundreds, if not thousands of books with black covers and silver inscribing on the spine. If you thought that was it, you've got another thing coming.

At what appeared to be a front desk, the wall behind it was filled with weapons through out history. In one color; black.

There were, muskets, swords of all kind, flintlocks, assault rifles, RPG's, explosives and more! But what stood out to Shawn the most was the clothes.

They look like they were ripped out of history. There was a suit that reminded Shawn of the Pilgrims, a uniform that belonged to a soldier from WW2, a suit of armor from the time Sir Lancelot was still around.

There was even a tattered, black and grey gi uniform with the same colored fingerless gloves. Next to it were various weapons most mixed martial artists used.

"These belonged to your brothers and sisters before you" the doctor says as he strolled next to Shawn.

"Ever since man was created, there has always a Spirit of Vengeance. A devil's greatest creation. It was made to either hunt down demons that escape their plain or serve there creators needs" the doctor says with a proud smile, until he frowned.

"Unfortunately the hosts always had bad habit of rebelling and using our own power against us. Like they believe that will work"

"You said 'a devil'...as if you meant there were more of them- erm, you?" Shawn says with a raised eyebrow.

The doctor laughs lightly, "Your perceptive, good. Though you are half right. I'm sure you've read one of those Percy Jackson books, right?"

Shawn scoffs, "Who hasn't? It's one of the _best_ books of all time"

"Whatever" the doctor says shrugging, "remember how gods and goddesses have different forms for every race and religion? Well devils work in the same way. I am the 'Lucifer' of Christianity"

"Cool" Shawn says in slight awe.

 _'Now I can call him something other doc'_ he thought.

He then remembers something and asks, "Wait, what about that one demon that attacked Gotham once. Umm...Tri- Triangle? Triton?

"Trigon" 'Lucifer' identities with an annoyed expression, "he's the 'Lucifer' of an extra-dimensional religion in a place known as Azarath. Not sure how that works, so don't ask me to go into detail"

"I have another question" Shawn says.

"Shoot"

"Who is Zarathos?"

'Lucifer's' eyes widened, "W-who told you that name?"

"The internet" he says, "they say that Zarathos was a Spirit of Justice. Until he was dragged down into Hell and tortured for thousands of years. Then he became the wicked and sadistic Spirit of Vengeance"

"You can find almost anything on the internet these days" the Lucifer of Christianity sweat dropped before getting serious, "yes Zarathos is a corrupted spirit, but what you have is merely a piece of Zarathos"

"And by the looks of things, you look like you've already been influenced by him today" Lucifer says as he looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I would have remember if I was being influenced" Shawn says as he crossed his arms. The doctor raises an eyebrow at the boy.

Shawn then looked unsure, "I might've remember something?"

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing" the doctor says, "it's almost like...the more you use Zarathos in your own way...Zarathos would use you in his own way"

"Does that mean that I'll think about killing all the time" Shawn asked nervously.

"No" Lucifer says, "but it does mean that he will bring out you and your loved ones deepest, darkest desires to try and consume you. If killing happens to be one of them, then yes"

"That...makes me feel a little better?" Shawn says unsure.

"Good, now then" he says, "pick any weapons you like. Your gonna need some for tonight"

Shawn's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Tonight? Why tonight?"

"For the last couple of months, Order and Chaos have been going out of balance. Usually, it's The Fates' fault, but recently, it's demons from my domain"

"Someone is leaving cracks to my domain to let demons out. There is a crack in the downtown sewers, your job is to exterminate demons and close the rift."

Shawn looks at the weapons rack again and examined his choices. After a minute of browsing, he put on the fingerless gloves, strapped two hunting knives to his belt, and finally, he wrapped a long black chain around his torso.

"Not bad" Lucifer nods his head in approval, "trying to keep it quiet I see"

"Wouldn't want to draw unwanted attention" Shawn says as he walks to the elevator.

"One more thing, Shawn!"

Shawn turns back to listen to what his "boss" had to say. "Try using Zarathos as a last resort. If you haven't noticed, your being followed. So stick to the shadows"

Shawn takes in the nods as the elevator doors close.

 _Never gonna give you up,_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around_

 _'God dammit!'_ Shawn smashes his head into the elevator wall.

 **(Line Break)**

After 4 hours of waiting, the Team was starting to get restless. Superboy and Aqualad were sparring, Kid Flash and Wally were watching, and Miss Martian and Artemis were talking.

"So after he 'tortured' Clay Face, he walked over to us, and heals us" Artemis explains.

"That sounds like something a human would do, right?" M'gann asks.

"Your right M'gann" Aqualad grunts as he blocked a punch from Superboy before lashing out a kick to the head, making him duck and back away.

"If he had the right to heal you, then perhaps he is in control"

"Or" the young speedster interjects, "he was trying to keep us off his back. Gain our trust or something"

"The boy is right" a man's voice says startling the two young heroes. They turned around to see the face of demonologist, Jason Blood.

"Forgive my racial comment, but most demons do there best to persuade there victims to get on there good side. Then when you least expect it, they'll turn on you"

"What did you mean by 'racial comment'" Connor asked.

"I'll explain later" Jason says before the alarms go off, "but right now, our suspect has been spotted"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn rode his bike until he stopped in front of an abandoned cheesecake factory. He kicked the kickstand out and got off his bike, looking for an entrance.

"Of course, an abandoned factory" Shawn mutters mockingly as he tried to open the door, "of course a demon would hide here. It's ten o'clock in the evening; it's dark, and cold. It's so original"

With a shoulder shove, he busts through the door. When inside he saw that it was dark.

Surprise, surprise.

"Now if I was a crack that lead to Hell" he tells himself as he used his phone as a flashlight, "where would I be? On the floor? A wall? Or in the basement?"

He heard banging under his feet, which caused him to groan.

"The basement it is"

 **(Line Break)**

The door that lead to the basement was giving off the same aura as the door in Lucifer 's house, meaning he had found the right place.

Opening the door slowly, he saw an ominous red orange glow coming from around the corner. Staying in the shadows, he snuck in with only the sound a chain softly jingling.

He turns his head around the corner and couldn't believe his eyes. Five demons were trying to open the glowing crack wider.

 _'Time to go to work'_

Coming out the shadows, Shawn stands behind the demons and announced, "Howdy folks"

The demons turned and hissed their ugly faces at Shawn, but he just brushed it off. "My boss told me to exterminate you guys and seal up that crack. Now I'm a nice guy, so I'll give you a choice."

"One, you go back to where you belong. Or two, I take you guys out, then I seal up the crack"

 **"Ignore the human's bluffs"** a demon who looks like a bat says, **"he can't hurt us"**

"Whoever said I was a human, ya deformed Batman"

Before they could respond, Shawn unwrapped the chain around his torso and lashed it at the bat demons neck. The demon gave a strangled cry as he clawed at the chain around his neck.

Wrapping his arm around the chain, he pulled the bat demon forward. As the demon got closer, he unsheathed a hunting knife and stabbed the bat demon in the head!

The demon gave one last breath, before turning into black dust and disappearing into the crack. The rest of the demons were shocked. There was no mortal in this world that could harm them.

"W-what are you?" a demon that resembled an alligator stutters in fear.

Shawn wrapped the chain around his right hand and arm and holds the knife in a reverse hold.

"The Rider"

The demons trembled at the name. They've heard stories about the Spirit of Vengeance. How it sends sinners like them back to Hell.

But they realized something; he can't be The Rider. First off he's a kid, second of all, he doesn't have a flaming skull.

Smirking slightly, the alligator demon strode forward with his claws out. With confidence he swiped his right claw with a grunt.

Shawn ducks and gives a powerful right cross in his gut, making him lurch forward. Not giving a chance to breathe, Shawn knees him hard in his gator jaws, forcing him to lurch back.

Planting his feet into the ground, he quickly swipes his knife across the gator demon's neck, creating a thin, but fatal wound!

Black dust gushed out of the gator demon's throat before falling to the ground, becoming a pile of black dust that entered the crack.

A tiger demon roared and charged at Shawn while a snake demon slithered towards him. Unwrapping the chain from around his arm, he slashes it at the ground, making the tiger demon jump back.

He leans back to dodge a snap from the snake demons jaws before giving a front kick to its face, sending it back.

The tiger lunges forward with his fangs barred, but Shawn spins out the way before plunging his knife onto the it's side. The demon crashed into the ground, becoming a pile of black dust and disappearing into the crack.

The snake swipes it's tail, but Shawn counters by swiping his chain, wrapping the the two together. Shawn pulls the snake forward and stomps on it's tail.

The snake hissed before snapping at Shawn again. But this time, he grabbed it by its neck, stopping it in its tracks.

He grunts as it tried to make its way closer. Cocking a fist back, he smashed it's skull with a glass shattering punch, turning into black dust and entering the crack.

He groans tiredly, "I hate snakes"

He looks up and holds his chain in both hands, ready to fight the last demon. The last demon looked like a zebra, a cocky one at that.

Not even gonna bother, he takes out the second hunting knife and threw it with deadly, nailing the demon in the forehead.

The zebra demon turned into dust before joining it's brethren in the crack. Shawn whips his chain around his torso before turning his attention to the crack.

 _'Think, think, think. How do you seal up a crack?'_ Shawn thought. His key chain flashed orange, as if reading his thoughts.

He unhooked it from his belt and looked at the flashing key. Following his instincts, Shawn points the key at the crack, and the key does it's magic.

The orange glow of the crack flows into the key before it sealed itself up, making it looked like a regular wall.

"Huh" was all Shawn could say, "is that it?"

 **(Line Break)**

The Team sat in the Bio-Ship outside the factory. This was the last place satellite feed picked up Shawn Kaijira. After he went in, he hasn't came out.

"What do you think he's doing in there" Artemis asked.

"Maybe some satanic ritual or something?" Kid Flash says before snacking on a chocolate bar.

"That seems highly unlikely" Jason says, "with his demon level, we would have seen something"

Suddenly the factory flashed an orange color before going dark once more.

"Something like that?" Superboy asked sarcastically as Miss Martian landed. The Team, including Jason exited the ship.

"You sure it's a good idea to come with us" the young speedster asks the demonologist, "things may get a little crazy"

"I've fought guys like this for breakfast" Jason says with confidence, before looking away, "or at last a friend of mine has"

Confused, Kid Flash doesn't ask. It was already hard to understand magic, but now with these demons, he just decided to roll with it.

"Stop!" Jason yells, forcing everyone to stop, "there he is"

They looked to see Shawn exiting the cheesecake factory with a small smile on his face. The Team thought it would be impossible for someone like him to be in a cult.

Unfortunately, Jason didn't see it that way.

"You! Stop right there!" Shawn stopped walking and turns to face the demonologist.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Mind telling me what you were doing in an abandoned factory in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing much, just clearing my head. But I'm done here, so I'll be on my way" Shawn lied before walking away waving his hand.

But Jason saw right through that. Grabbing Shawn's wrist, he says, "I don't believe that, your coming with me"

"Sorry, I was taught to never talk strangers" Shawn states slightly annoyed. And the tugging sensation in his gut didn't help either. Something about this guy was...demonic. So demonic, he thought The Rider wanted to come out.

Ripping his wrist out of the man's grip, Shawn continued to walk to his bike.

"I wonder how that's even possible for someone who doesn't even have parents" Jason calls out trying to strike a nerve.

The Team even cringed at his comment.

Shawn stopped walking and slowly turns to face the demonologist with his bangs covering his eyes. Assuming the worst, the Team got ready to attack.

But stopped when Shawn looked up at Jason with an amused expression, "I know what your doing; your trying to get a rise out of me. I'm not gonna lie, it worked, but I'm not gonna do anything. Unless you strike me at first"

There was silence between the two until the demonologist responds with, "Very well"

Steping back, Jason begins to chant;

 _Change! Change, O' form of man!_  
 _Release the might from fleshy mire!_  
 _Boil the blood_  
 _in the heart for fire!_  
 _Gone! Gone! the form of man_  
 _Rise, the Demon Etrigan!_

The wind picks up as fire surrounded the man. And not just any fire.

 **"Hell Fire"** Shawn mutters in shock. The flames surrounded the man's body and burned away his skin. His body then began to morph into a demonic creature.

When the flames died down, all that was left of Jason Blood was Etrigan, the Demon.

Shawn was surprised, but not as much as the Team. He knew there was something demonic about this guy, but he couldn't put his finger on in.

Now it's right in front of him, clear as day.

Etrigan gave a roar before charging at Shawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(Story Begins)**

Just as Etrigan was about tackle the new Spirit of Vengeance, Shawn simply fell to the ground and let him sail over him.

The immortal demon crashed into the ground before landing on all fours, growl. Shawn hopped back up and turned to the demon with his chain in hand.

Etrigan sends a blast of flames from his hands, forcing Shawn to roll out of the way. Standing up, Shawn lashed his out and wraps it around the demon's neck stopping the flames.

Shawn yanked the chain towards himself, forcing Etrigan to land at his feet. The demon tries to get up, but Shawn stomped on his chest, forcing him down.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But if you wanna pick a fight with someone, don't pick it with me. Cause if you do..." Shawn says as he tightened the hold of his chain, causing Etrigan to choke and look at the teen with hatred.

But he flinched when he saw the face of a demon. His hair looked so spiky, it seemed like horns were jutting out of his head, his eerie grin bared his abnormally sharp canines. And finally, there was a demonic red glow around his sclera.

 **"It would be a slaughter"**

 **(Line Break)**

When Kid Flash heard the demonic voice of the Rider, he flinched and stutters, "T-that voice. It's him. Aqualad, it's him!"

The Atlantian looks at his speedster friend in shock before regaining his bearings, "Move in and subdue him. Miss Martian, link us up"

The martian girl's eyes flashed green before returning to normal, _'Link established'_

And with that, the Team dashed forward to help their ally.

 **(Line Break)**

 _'Woah, where did that come from?'_ Shawn thought to himself in shock as his hold on the chain was weakened and his hair and eyes returned to normal, _'is this what Lucifer meant by Zarathos' influence?'_

Before he could answer his own question, Etrigan uses this time to send a torrent of hell fire from his mouth aimed directly at Shawn's head.

Fortunately the martial artist leaned back out of instinct and dodged the flames by an inch. Stumbling back, Shawn did a backwards roll on the ground before standing up holding his chain in both hands.

Etrigan rose to his feet and glared angrily, **"Begone from this world foul demon, for thee are outnumbered by seven to one"**

Shawn raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what the demon meant, but was cut off by an enraged roar. Looking up, he saw a black blur heading right towards him.

For the thousandth time of the night, he jumped out of the way and the blur crashed into the ground, forming a crater and a dust cloud.

Shawn coughed and narrowed his eyes to try and peer threw the dust. He heard evil cackling from all around him and shivered slightly, "Oh, that's so creepy. And annoying"

He heard someone coming from behind him and turned to block a kick aimed for his face, forcing him to stumble back.

He heard footsteps behind him again, only this time moving faster. He tried to turn and block, but was met with multiple punches to the body that stunned him before getting an uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying out of the dust cloud.

Shawn quickly brace himself as he hit the ground. Groaning in pain, he slowly sat back up, rubbing his sore jaw.

He gave a startled yelp when he was suddenly lifted off the ground with an invisible force. Shawn felt the force coming from right in front of him, so he tried to lash his chain towards the source.

Only to be stopped by a torrent of cold water blasting him in the chest. The host of the Spirit of Vengeance gargled water and tried to block with his hands, but wasn't enough as he was overwhelmed.

He then felt something strike him in his chest and his body freezing all over. He tried to move but was surprised that he couldn't because his body was covered in ice.

 _'What the hell?'_ Shawn thought as the dust cleared, revealing his attackers. His eyes widened in shock as he saw The Team.

He automatically recognized Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash from the news. And he recognized Artemis from the time he helped fight Clay Face. Or Ceramic Man.

But he didn't recognize the boy in the black Superman shirt, but he felt as though he'd seen him before. And the martian girl hovering above them seemed familiar too, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Etrigan stood beside them and states, **"Foul demon, I tell thee once more. Leave the boys body and return to Hell's door"**

"I-I have n-no idea w-what your t-talking about" Shawn stuttered for being too cold.

"We need you to come with us, to answer a few questions" Aqualad states in a firm tone.

"S-sorry" Shawn says confusing them, "if you w-wanted to t-talk, a-all you had t-to do was a-ask. B-but now, I c-can't trust you"

"Your coming with us, whether you like it or not" Superboy growls with his arms crossed.

"H-how about, or not"

With all his might, he flexed his arms, shattering his icy prison. Reacting quickly, he lashed out his chain at the martian girl, wrapping it around her waist. She looked down in surprise before getting yanked to the ground, into the guy with the black superman shirt.

The force holding Shawn dropped him and let him fall to the ground and smashes the rest of the ice. Groaning, he sat up and saw the rest of the heroes charge at him.

"Oh no"

Putting two fingers in his mouth, he gave a shrill whistle. The Team stopped and waited for something to happen.

Only find out that nothing happened.

Shawn's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, "The one time I need you to come, you don't respond"

He quickly dodges an arrow and catches something that almost his him in the chest. He looked to see that it was a bird-rang.

A sharp one at that.

 _'Try to use Zarathos as a last resort...'_

 _'The more you used Zarathos in your own way...Zarathos would use you in his own'_

Those words hung deeply in Shawn's head. Was he really going to lose his humanity the more he changes?

 _'No'_ Shawn thought as he stabs himself in his right hand with the bird-rang, much to the Team 's surprise.

 _'I won't let that happen...'_ he grips the Chain of Zarathos tightly and let his blood flow into the skull, making the eyeholes glow red.

 _'Not now...not ever!'_ Shawn couldn't help but grin as he felt the power of Zarathos enter his body and began to burn a away his skin.

He looked at the Team with glowing blood red eyes and an eerie grin plastered on his face before he was engulfed in a tornado of grey flames!

The Team covered their eyes to protect themselves from the debris and flames. When the flames cleared, they saw a figure soaring through the air.

When they got a clear look, they flinched when they saw the flaming skull of the Rider. Raising his right arm, he wrapped his now flaming chain around it and fell back to the ground.

"Scatter!" Aqualad shouts as the Rider closed in on them. They dodged just in time as the Spirit of Vengeance smashes his wrapped up fist in the spot they use to be, making a geyser of grey flames shoot high into the sky.

Artemis pulls back an arrow and aims it at the demon. Turning quickly, Rider lashes out his chain in her direction!

She leans back to dodge, but in the process, lets her main bow get destroyed.

"Leave her alone, ya flaming Skeletor" Kid Flash yells in rage as he charges at the Spirit of Vengeance at full speed.

The Rider simply looks at the young speedster blankly before headbutting him in the head as soon as he was close range.

The speedster stumbled back in daze before falling to the ground, unconscious.

He heard a enraged roar above him and looked behind to see a black blur heading straight for him with an arm cocked back.

But the Spirit of Vengeance had experience due to its host. With left hand, he swats it away before slapping his shoulder, making him spin around with his back facing the Rider.

He suddenly felt an arm swing around his neck and pull him down, so that he was facing the midnight sky before going limp.

The martian girl saw this and gave a shout with her eyes glowing green. Every rock, metal and iron flew towards the Rider and the super clone.

Putting the super clone behind him, the Spirit of Vengeance starts punching and kicking everything sent his way. The spirit was so focused on the debris, he didn't notice Etrigan launched a massive hell fire ball at him till the last second.

The Rider caught the ball of hell fire while skidding back. With a roar, his flames flared around his body.

Etrigan looked in shock as his hell fire slowly turns grey. Just like the Rider's, as if he corrupted it. The Spirit of Vengeance then began to absorb the flames into his body and gave another powerful roar that made even Etrigan stumble back.

Falling to his knees, Rider punched both his fists into ground, causing two holes. The ground beneath Etrigan began to heat up as a column of grey flames busted out of the ground, sending Etrigan flying!

Shooting his left hand forward, a flaming claw shot forward and clutched the demon tightly, before slamming hi on the ground.

Etrigan gave a tired groan before reverting back to Jason Blood and going unconscious. Robin and Aqualad tried to catch the bounty hunter, but The Rider gave a shrill whistle and this time, his flaming demonic bike race towards him!

With perfect timing, The Spirit of Vengeance jumped and landed on the seat of his ride and road off, leaving a trail of flames and a wounded team.

"Aqualad to Batman...mission was a fail. Returning to cave" the young Atlantian reports to his com dejectedly.

 **(Line Break)**

 _7:25_

Shawn's alarm rang through out the entire house that would make anyone wake up, including a grumpy little brother.

Issac groaned like a zombie and made his way to the bathroom slowly. Opening it, he is greeted by a cheerful, shirtless Shawn brushing his teeth.

"Om, goom morming, Isack" Shawn smiles with his mouth full of tooth paste before spitting it out, "I'm done in here, so you can go on ahead"

Issac looks at his brother oddly as he walked past him before shrugging and walking into the bathroom.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn listened to the news as he tried to turn the stove on, but it wouldn't work.

 _"Thanks Chad" Iris West-Allen says as she took over, "Last night, several witnesses reported violence outside of their residence and went to investigate"_

 _A woman with blonde hair and green, tearful eyes appears on the screen, "O-one of the thugs tried to...r-rape me...but I was saved. By an angel wrapped in flames"_

Shawn's head immediately perked up and looks at the T.V.

 _Another witness, a male with black hair and brown eyes appears on the screen, "I couldn't really see what was happening, but all I saw was grey sparks. When it was over, a bike zoomed past me, leaving a trail of grey flames and burned, unconscious thugs"_

 _'It can't be...'_ Shawn thought as he turned his attention back to the stove, _'Maybe it's just a coincidink.'_

(A.N. Funny word for coincidence)

 _"After an interview with my father, Joe West of CCPD" Iris began, "he states that one of the thugs kept muttering the words 'The Rider'"_

 _'Oh shit'_ Shawn thought with dread.

The door to Shawn's apartment opened up, revealing Wendy wearing her cheer leading uniform which consists of a white long sleeve shirt under a black and yellow vest, a black skirt with black stockings underneath and black and white sneakers.

Sophie was wearing a black shirt with a pink peace sign on the front,, grey jeans and pink and white shoes.

"Morning vampire" Sophie greets Shawn.

"Morning leprechaun" Shawn greets back.

"Why do you two hate each other?" Wendy asked laughing.

"We don't hate each other...she hates me" Shawn says before turning his attention back to the stove. Sophie laughs and looks at him incredulously before flipping channels.

"What's wrong with it?" Wendy asked walking up beside him.

"Nothing, just won't light up that's all"

"Let me try" Wendy says. He backs up and leans on the counter next to her and watches what she does.

Shawn's eyes followed her as she slowly bends over one the stove and pulls a couple of strands out of her beautiful face and blows softly with her perfect lips.

Shawn gulped and covers his eyes as he tried to look away. But couldn't help but peak. When he did, he regretted it as the stoves' flames came to life. And like an explosion, the force of the ignition blew her hair back and she had a satisfactory look on her face.

Blood gushed out of Shawn's nose, making him rush out of the room and into his own.

"Are you OK, Shawn" Wendy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just got something on my shirt, that's all" Shawn lied as he grabbed his wash cloth and washed his bloody nose.

"But you weren't wearing a shirt"

Shawn smacked himself "Oh...well I'm getting one now?"

"OK...?" Wendy walked off, back into the living room.

Shawn sighs and looks into his mirror to see his demonic alter ego before grumbling "Stupid Zarathos and your stupid influences. Making me think that way about my best friend"

He quickly grabbed a black shirt and slips on his grey leather jacket with a black skull on the back before walking out the room.

"Are you OK?"

Shawn looked to see Issac wearing black jeans, a grey shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie and a black scarf.

Shawn looked at the eleven year old before looking at Wendy, who was smiling. Forgetting his dread over the fact that he didn't remember fighting those thugs, the annoying problem he had with the stove, even the perverted thought he had of his closest friend, he went back to his unusually cheerful demeanor.

"Yup"

"By the way, your never this happy in a Monday. Are you on drugs or something?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

"What do you mean you don't like Kylo Ren's lightsaber?" Issac asked his older brother incredulously. He and Shawn, along with Wendy and Sophie were walking the young ones to school. They tried to pass the time by talking.

"Let me clarify that, I don't like the _quality_ of his lightsaber" Shawn explains, "the weapon itself is a great idea, with the cross guard and all. However, you can tell that it was unstable"

"Just like his anger issues" Wendy quipped.

"Nerds" Sophie says as they reach the front of their school.

"Says the one who wants to be just like Hawkgirl" her big cousin says nonchalantly.

The 10 year old's cheeks flushed red before saying, "W-well who doesn't?" She huffed before walking into the school. Issac was about to follow but he quickly turned around and faced brother.

"Bye Shawn" he said with a toothy grin as he stuck out his right fist. Shawn blinked in surprise before giving his own and bumping his fist with his right hand.

"Don't say bye, kid. Say see ya later"

"Ok then, see ya later"

And with that, he ran back into the school to catch up with Sophie. Shawn smiles and slips his hands back into his pockets.

"Let's go shall we" he says to Wendy as he walks away. Wendy crossed her arms and smirked. "And how do you suppose we get there on time? There's only ten minutes until we get to school. And we are currently 20 minutes away"

"22 if you stop stalling" Shawn says bluntly as he kept walking.

"Well...since we're most likely not gonna make it...I say we just...cut" she says oh so innocently. That made the bounty hunter in disguise halt his footsteps.

He turned around and looked at his friend as if she grew two heads.

"Are you sure _your_ not on drugs? Cause your always flipping over school. If not school, cheer leading practice and student council crap"

"Exactly!" She exasperated, before walking up to him, "c'mon, don't you wanna live a little"

"Yes, I do" Shawn says looking down at her, "and believe it or not, Happy Harbor Highschool is _MUCH_ safer than being out and about"

"Oh give it a rest" Wendy says slightly irritated, shocking Shawn slightly, "unless you have a 'magical' way of getting us to school on time, we're not going"

"We?" Shawn says getting over his shock and getting irritated, "what do you mean we? Just because you don't want to go to school, doesn't mean I don't want to"

 _'My gods, what is wrong with me?!'_ he mentally screams at himself.

Wendy growls at him and glares at him with her piercing blue eyes met his piercing onyx. Before more could be said, a familiar sound of a bike pulled up beside them.

They look to see a man dressed in black biker pants, boots, a black leather jacket with a purple trim and a black helmet. The man steps from the bike and was taller than both the teenagers.

He silently walked up to Shawn and asked, "Are you Shawn Kaijira?"

His voice was deep and emotionless. Wendy grabs Shawn's arm and moved behind him out of slight fear.

He placed his hand on The Chain and answers, "Depends on who's asking?"

Taking off his helmet, he reveals a face that has blonde hair, colds grey eyes that hold mischief and a sly smirk.

"My father sent me here to give this bike to you as a gift for helping him take care of some...issue recently" he says, "I was going to drop it off at your workshop until I saw you, so I thought why not give it to him now"

While Wendy looked between the bike, the man and Shawn in shock, Shawn looked at the man's eyes trying to look for...something.

The man looks back at him, his smirk growing

He knew exactly that 'Lucifer' sent the bike to him, but there was something off about this man. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to follow his instincts; run.

Shawn shook his head and stuck his hand out, "Well thank you, Mr..."

"Oh where are my manners" the man said before grabbing his hand. Shawn's eyes widened slightly as a cold chill coursed through his spine, _'His hands are so cold'_

"My name is Mephisto Pheles" he says. And in that moment, Shawn felt something in his heart that he hasn't felt in so long, that it felt so alien to him.

Then he pieced it together, his instinct, the cold feeling, and the alien feeling in his heart; he was afraid.

"Well I'll be off now, I have errands to run" he says as he let go, "and I believe you two should get to school..."

He looks into Shawn's eyes and smiles, as if he can _smell_ Shawn's fear, "Here's the helmet for your girlfriend...and the key to the bike"

He hands Shawn his helmet and- to his surprise and horror- the Chain of San Vengaza! Looking down, he noticed that the chain was no longer on his belt loop.

 _'This guy...'_ Shawn flinched as he places the chain in his hand, "I'd keep that close, Mr. Kaijira. A ride is as good as its Rider"

And with that he walked off. As Wendy continued to admire the bike, Shawn looked back at Mephisto, who had just crossed the street.

The man looked back and gave Shawn a sly smirk before his eyes flashed red. And blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Well, you ready to take us to school" Wendy asked, bringing Shawn to look at her. When he didn't respond, she touched his shoulders making him flinch slightly.

As he turned, Wendy expected him to have an annoyed look on his face and earful about how she couldn't make up her mind. But instead she got a simple smile and light in his his onyx black eyes.

"Yeah, let's go" he says as he hands her the helmet. She looks at him oddly before grabbing the helmet and sliding it on, "Will you be OK?"

Her voice sounded emotionless and deep, just like Mephisto's but feminine. Shawn shivers slightly before saying, "OK? Are you kidding?"

He looks back at her and says, "I'm fine. Just gonna live a little" Shawn starts up the engine and zooms to HHH as fast as a baby bat out of hell.

 **(Line Break)**

In front of Happy Harbor High, a group of students sat in front of the school waiting as other students walked by.

Those students were Mal Duncan, his girlfriend Karen Beecher who was apart of the the student council and cheer leading squad.

There was also Connor Kent and Megan Morse.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you guys here" Mal asked the heroes in disguise.

"Um...because I have to talk to Wendy about...decorations for the Winter Ball!" Megan lied.

"The dance that is four months from now?" Karen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Better early than late?" Megan says, although unsure.

"And I'm here with her, I'm not ready for class just yet" Connor responds honestly. But before anything else can be said, an engine roared to making everyone turn towards the noise.

Pulling up in a parking spot, Shawn hops off his bike and holds his hand out for Wendy. Taking it, she got off and took off the helmet, she held it under her arm and looked at Shawn with a worried expression.

"See you 4th period" he says as before making his way towards the building. As he walks, there were mummers and cheers amongst the students.

"Dude, nice bike!"

"Who is that guy? Is he a new student?"

"No I've seen him before. He usually hangs out with Mal Duncan or Wendy Harris"

"I heard they were dating"

"I hope not, he's kinda hot"

Shawn's eyes widened slightly before he increased his pace. Mal quickly followed after him as Karen walked up to Wendy with a cheshire cat grin.

"You know, for someone who claims that their not dating, your not really convincing anybody" she says as she nudged her friend.

"Hm? Oh hey K." Wendy says as she stroked her new helmet.

"You OK, girl?" Karen asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just...it's just the first time I've ever seen Shawn...so afraid"

Karen's eyes blinked in shock. She might not know Shawn that well, but she knows that he is one of the most disciplined person she's ever met. And for someone like him to be so scared made her wonder...

"What could've made that guy so scared?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

Shawn sits quietly on a desk as he watched his 4th period teacher, Mr. Jetson explain to the class how to use tools properly.

 _'That man from before really messed me up this morning'_ Shawn thought as he grabs his key chain and strokes the skull, _'maybe if I try to push it down, it'll go away'_

"Now class" Mr. Jetson begins as he puts on a pair of goggles, "this week, we're going to be making something simple, but involves a lot of cutting"

The class cheers slightly. Mr. Jetson continues saying, "We're gonna be making a chair. Now it's dangerous working alone so we'll all be in groups of fours. Mr. Kaijira, please assign the groups while I grab materials"

Shawn gets up and walks in front of the class as Jetson walks out the room, "Alright class...forget the roster, here's what you'll do; two people who are friends will partner up with each other, then you two will partner up with the pair next to you"

The class quickly got up and migrated around the room before finally getting into groups of four. "Now everyone go over the rules with one another, let me know if you need help"

Shawn sat back on his desk and twirls a hammer in his hand. Meanwhile a hand is raised. Turning his head, he saw it was Megan Morse with a question.

"Yes, Ms. Morse?" Shawn asked the martian in disguise.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Kaijira..." Megan began as she tried to find something to say, "why does your jacket have a skull on it?"

Shawn's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the skull on his back before taking his jacket off and looking at it with a small smile.

"My father once told me...that us Kaijira's were known to have thick skulls. So as an insult/gift, she made this for him"

Megan instantly felt guilty and tried to apologize, but then he said, "Don't apologize Ms. Morse. You had a question, so I answered it. She was right, we do have thick skulls...Is there another question you'd like to ask me?"

"How much would you give up to see them again?" The class looked at Shawn for an answer, but he then surprise them by saying, "Nothing"

"If I were willing to give up every and anything, my parents would've kicked the living shit out of me" he says with a serious expression, "the first thing they taught me was to treat everyday as if it were your last day. So when the end comes, you'll be able to hug Death and show that your ready"

The class was stunned by the Devil's Bounty Hunter's words as he continued, "There death will always sadden me and my brother for as long as we live, but we don't let that hold us down. We try to honor their memory by living, so that their death will not be in vain "

The class were silently letting the words sink in as they felt a new perspective opened before there eyes. But then Megan caught something in Shawn's words, _''Death be in vain?' I thought a car crash killed them?'_

However, before Megan could think of anything else, the fire alarm went off, startling everyone. Shawn quickly puts on his jacket back on and says, "Settle down, it's probably just a drill"

The PA system speaks over the alarm, "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM! TEACHERS, BRING YOUR STUDENTS TO THE AUDITORIUM, PLEASE!"

The class begins to pick up there belongings and race to the door.

"Wait a second" Shawn says stopping them. The teen looks at the speaker that plays announcements with a suspicious look,"...Let's stay here"

"Why's that?" Megan asks, confused.

"His voice was too alarmed. Out of all the alarms we've had, he's never once announce where to go. And why to the auditorium? Why escort all students into one room when there's a fire going on?...and half the class already left didn't they?"

"More than half" Megan says. Shawn looks at her and groans as they were the only two that were left in the classroom.

"Teenagers" he mutters under his breath.

 **(Line Break)**

Connor sat in the the auditorium with Mal and Marvin right beside him. As soon as the alarms went off, he and his class headed to the auditorium immediately, without question.

The super clone searched the room for his martian girlfriend's class. "Where can she be?" He wonders aloud, making Mal look at him.

"Don't worry, they'll be here eventually" Mal says as he saw his girlfriend walk into the room.

"Easy for you to say" Connor says. As if on cue, Mr. Jetson's class walked in. However, he couldn't find Megan. Or Shawn. Mal looks at the class with a suspicious look.

"Odd" Mal says, "Shawn isn't there either"

"Why would that matter?" Marvin says as he plays on his phone.

"In the last six months I've known Shawn, he's been paranoid of everything. He analyses all kinds of things" Mal says. Connor looks at Mal confused yet intrigued, "So what does that mean?"

"He would usually tell me to watch and listen for things odd" Mal says as he looked around, "and I'm betting he caught something, and convinced Megan to stay behind"

"What?" Connor asked incredulously. He got up and walked out the auditorium to go search for Megan and Mal followed after them.

"Whoa, wait a second now" Mal says, "I didn't mean it like that"

Connor ignores him and continues walking. As they entered a stair well, they saw two men in armor assembling assault rifles. Fortunately, they didn't see the two teens.

Backing up slowly, they exited the stair well and turned around to walk back to the auditorium. But they were met with a man wearing an odd suit. One side of the suit was dark grey, while the other was light grey.

But what startled him was the man's face. One side of his face was normal, while the other was burned nastily to the point where there was only flesh.

"Ok kids, let's flip a coin. Heads, you go back to the auditorium. Or tails, you both die" Two-Face says as he held them at gunpoint. With a flick of his thumb, the coin flipped in the air and landed back in his hand.

Harvey Dent looked at the coin then at the two teens, "...If you two would please make your way back the way you came"

As Connor and Mal slowly made there way back to the auditorium, Connor sent a mental message to Megan, ' _Ms. Martin, if you can hear me, do not come to the auditorium! We're being held hostage by Two-'_

Gunshots and screams rang out through the school, shocking the three males.

"Alright you two, into the auditorium" Two-Face says, pushing the two into the auditorium. As they entered, the crime boss held his gun up and shot his gun twice, silencing and scaring the student body.

"Now, now ladies and gentle men, settle down" Harvey says as he walked down an isle to the stage, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone, so long as no one tries to escape"

The door suddenly opens revealing a large number of guards carrying guns walking in. One guard held a bin in there and held it in front of one row.

"Now I'm gonna ask you all to kindly put your phones in the bin" Harvey continued before Two-Face shouts, "OR ELSE!"

 **(Line Break)**

Five minutes ago, Megan and Shawn were waiting in the classroom, waiting for someone to stop by. Shawn's ears suddenly perked up when he heard footsteps echo through the hallway.

But something was off.

There were multiple footsteps. Too heavy to belong to any student or teacher. Shawn gestured to for Megan to be silent as he got up and checked the hallways. He saw three armed guards checking a classroom before backing away.

He whispers to Megan, "Don't freak out, but there are armed men outside. I'm going to need you to hide, ok?"

Megan nods her head before crawling toward the closet door. As she hides in there, she received a telepathic message from her boyfriend, ' _Ms. Martin, if you can hear me, do not come to the auditorium! We're being held hostage by Two-'_

As a guard kicked the door to the classroom down, Shawn grabbed his leg and pulled. The guard screamed in pain as he was forced to do the splits.

The two guards pointed there guns at the teen, but Shawn quickly throws a left round house at the one guards gun, following up with a hook kick to the other guards gun with the same leg.

When their guns hit the floor, they fired, echoing through the room. Megan scream in panic and accidentally drop the mental link. Shawn throws a right cross at one guard and blocks a left hook from the other.

Hooking his arm around his opponent, he yanks it downwards, dislocating the arm. As guard fell down screaming in pain, the guard on the ground staggered to his feet, clutching his private parts.

Shawn saw this and gave a small yet sadistic smile and bashes his left the guard in the face, breaking his nose. One of the guards saw both his comrades on the ground and grabs one of the guns on the ground.

He clocks the guns and aims it at the teen. Extending his hand at the guard, a chain shot out of his sleeve and wraps around the gun. With a yanking motion, the barrel of the gun hits the guard in the face, knocking him out.

The chain unwrapped from around the gun and retracts back into his sleeve.

"Huh?" Shawn rolls his sleeve up to see if the chain was still there, but was surprised to see the chain merge with his skin, creating tattoo of the chain wrapping around his forearm.

"Great, how do I explain this?" He mutters to himself. He heard a gun click and turns to see the guard with a broken nose point a gun at Shawn. Shawn raised his arms in surrender, but suddenly he was slammed into the ceiling by an invisible force.

The teen sighs in relief and slumped his arms. But at his movement, the guard was slammed to ground. Shawn looked at his hands oddly, "What the..?"

He shook off the thought and quickly runs to the closet, "Megan, it's safe to come out n- what the hell?"

Shawn looked around the closet for Megan, but it's like she disappeared.

"Where did she...?" Shawn looks around the room before hearing more footsteps coming his way, "Shit"

Giving one last look around the closet, Shawn closed it and quickly puts a desk in front of it just in case. He quickly moves out the classroom, but not before picking up two hammers.

 _'Let's hope no one tries to play hero'_ Shawn thought as he ran up some stairs.

 **(A/N: Should I make an anime opening? Or leave it alone?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Grey Spirit of Justice- OP 1**

 ** _The night sky full of cries  
Hearts filled with lies  
The contract- is it worth the price?  
A soul pledged to the darkness  
Now I've lost it  
I know I can kill  
The truth exists beyond the gates_**

 _(The screen flashes, showing Shawn's tired smile with glowing red eyes, Issac's bright smile with red eyes, Doctor 'Lucifer' drinking from his flask with red eyes and Mephisto Pheles mischievous grin with red eyes/ The screen changes to grey flames burning put the words 'The Grey Spirit of Justice)_

 _ **Fusagareta mabuta kara nagaredashita namida**_  
 _ **Kurikaeshi mushibamareru risei to chi no kakera**_  
 _ **I don't want anything anymore**_  
 _ **(Abakidasu kanjou ga around Turn round)**_

 _(The screen changes to the camera hovering over Happy Harbor, with portals from Heaven and Hell opening up around the city/ the screen changes to a flickering scene of Shawn fighting thugs in an alley, demons in the sewers, heroes on top of buildings and angles under a bridge)_

 _ **I don't feel the way as before**_  
 _ **(Gang Bang Son of a gun)**_

 _(Shawn leans against his demonic bike, with his eyes closed with the sun setting behind him. The screen then flickers back and forth between the sun set and a red sky, with Zarathos taking Shawn's spot)_

 _ **Karameta futatsu no mune no sukima de**_  
 _ **Hoshigaru dake no kawaita kono karada ga**_

 _(Shawn walks down an empty street with a chain in one hand and a knife in the other. As he walks, His alter ego, The Rider towers over him/ the screen closes in on his narrowed eyes before flashing red and burning his skin away)_

 _ **Kegareta yubisaki de yoru o sosogikonde**_  
 _ **Chigireru made kimi o kojiakete**_

 _(The Rider lashes his chain at Superboy, hitting him in the face before dodging flying debris thrown by Miss Martian/ He blocks punches and kicks thrown by Robin and Kid Flash before getting blasted by water because of Aqualad. Zatanna blasts The Rider with lightning before getting slammed down by Rocket. When the dust settles, there was a hole where The Rider was supposed to be)_

 _ **Asai nemuri no naka hagareta omoi ga kishimu**_  
 _ **Nani mo kamo ima wa subete keshisaretara**_

 _(The Rider, with his flames snuffed out, limps through a graveyard, clutching his abdomen as blood dripped from it and the corner of his mouth. He fell to the ground in front of two graves labeled 'Dawna Kaijira' and 'Shane Kaijira'/ Mephisto looks down at The Rider with an evil smile as Doctor 'Lucifer' glared at him)_

 _ **Sun will rise Close your eyes**_  
 _ **Downfallen (Fallen) Falling**_  
 _ **Hold inside**_  
 _ **Just HOWLING in the shadows**_

 _(The Rider slowly lifts his eyes to see that he lying in Wendy's lap with Issac, Sophie, and Abuela right next to him. His eerie grin becomes a peaceful smile as he slowly turns back into Shawn)_

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, an opening for The Grey Spirit of Justice. The song used for this was the opening for "Darker Than Black". I'd like to give special thanks to Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1 for helping me make this. **

**Although I didn't use the songs he recommended, if I hadn't searched the songs he recommended, I wouldn't have found it. So thanks again dude/dudet.**

 **Please leave a review on how good it is, or don't leave one if it's rude. Until next time!**

 **Which maybe sooner than you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

Harvey Dent sat in a chair with over a hundred scared students before him. He sighs and runs a hand through his brown and grey hair.

He doesn't like doing things like this. He was a crime boss, for crying out loud! He holds people in banks hostages, not kids in a school.

However, he was given a job he couldn't refuse. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pulls out a paper with three names, and a set of instructions.

 _Find Mal Duncan, Wendy Harris and Issac Kaijira._

 _Bring them to Happy Harbor Boating Docks._

 _Wait for further instructions._

 _'Easier said than done'_ he thought with a snort. Apparently, some of these kids are trying to play hero. The crime boss couldn't decide whether to respect the kids for stepping up or feel bad when they wind up dead.

 **(Line Break)**

Megan phases her head outside of the school and scans the area with both her mind and get eyes. There were three armored trucks parked outside the parking lot.

There were three or four people in each truck, but she could see that it can hold up to nine people. Switching to camouflage mode, she completely phased out and flies above the school and towards her ship in disguise.

As she flew inside, she quickly contacts Red Tornado. But instead of the android answering, the Dark Knight answers, "This is Batman, what is the situation"

"Batman? Where's Red Tornado?" Megan asked confused as she turned martian green.

"He's busy updating his software. So for the rest of the day I will be taking over his roll. Now what is the situation?"

"Happy Harbor High is being held hostage by a crime boss known as Two-Face" M'gann says regaining her composure, "Connor is with the other students, but cannot act without revealing his powers"

"And what of Shawn Kaijira?" Batman asked.

"He seems to be...trying to take out the guards" M'gann says, wondering why he was important.

"So he's still in the building" he says to himself, "I'll contact the authorities and the League. In the mean time, keep an eye on him"

And with that, he cut the transmission. M'gann sat there in shock, "Is this man...so dangerous that it requires the League...to subdue him?"

Curiosity struck the female Martian as she began to search up the name 'Shawn Kaijira'

 **(Line Break)**

"ACHOO!"

Just as Shawn was about to knock two guards out with the hammers in his hands, he suddenly sneezes loudly, alerting five armed guards.

Before all five could turn around, he quickly strikes the guard in front of him in the side with both his hammers before ducking behind a hallway.

As the guard falls to the ground with a yelp, the remaining four unloads half there clips at where Shawn had been.

One guard gestured for one to move forward to see if he was still alive. As he moved, a Martian in disguised watched to see what happens next.

 _'Shawn Kaijira is the son of the two most well trained martial artist in Washington; Shane and Dawna Kaijira. At age four he began training with the arts. First it was kickboxing...'_

As a guard checked around the corner, he was met with a front kick to the to the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

As the three guards looked at there unconscious comrade in shock, time seemed to slow down. A grey and black blur grabs a guard by his gun and knees him in the stomach with his right knee, making the guard double over. Switching his stance, he knees the guard in the face with his left knee before pushing him into a wall.

 _'Then he studied Kenpo...'_

A guard aims his gun at Shawn, but he quickly pulls it out of his hands before launching a series of knife hands and hammer fist at his neck before giving a thrust punch to his nose sending him to the ground, bleeding.

 _'Soon after,_ _he mastered jiu jitsu...'_

"You little sh-!" Shawn quickly cuts the guard off by rolling forward. As he rolled, Shawn smashed his heels into the guard's hips while grabbing his ankles. The guard falls on his back, dropping his gun. As quick as a viper, the guard screams in pain as Shawn grabbed his knee and hyper extended it.

*CRACK!*

"GAH!" The guard screams in pain as Shawn does a backwards roll before turning around. Only to be met with the end of a gun barrel.

M'gann half expected the man to blast Shawn's brains all over the floor. But to both hers and Shawn's, he puts the gun down and takes a few steps back. He punches his right hand into his left before bowing.

Shawn looks at him oddly before widening in realization. He copies the guard before him and bows back. They both assume there fighting positions, the guard with his legs spread shoulder-width apart with his arms extended slightly to the sides. While Shawn's stance was a simple boxer's stance with right knee in the air.

"Max Clayton. Tae Kwon Doe" the guard introduced himself.

"Shawn Kaijira. Muay Thai"

The two stared at each other before Max dashes forward and launches a series of powerful side kicks and round house kicks, but Shawn blocks them all before throwing a left jab and a right cross.

Max blocked the punches, but couldn't dodge a sudden elbow strike to the jaw. Staggering back, Max quickly throws a swift left kick to Shawn's ribs, making him stagger back.

The two men looked at each other before smirking slightly before charging again, throwing and blocking punches and kicks towards one another. Shawn suddenly surprises his opponent by ducking underneath a right round house and attacks his side with a round house elbow, a left hook to the face and a push kick to the side.

Max rolled to the ground before getting back up and double spinning roundhouse to his thigh, making his legs buckle. But that didn't stop him from landing a powerful upper cut to the chin, making him stagger backwards again, looking up.

With a grunt, he charges forwards and steps on his opponents thighs, giving him a height advantage over him. With his right elbow he drops it hard on his forehead, leaving the man disoriented.

Shawn crawled down from his opponent as looks at him panting slightly. Max, looking ready to pass out, slowly takes out a piece of paper and holds it out for the teen to take. As he took it, Max fell to the ground unconscious.

Looking confused, Shawn opened the paper and read.

Without another word, he straps a guard's gun to his back and picks up the two hammers he put down. He limped his way towards the auditorium, but stopped suddenly. Instead he made his way outside the school.

M'gann looked at the paper he threw to the ground before gasping, "Oh dear"

 **(Line Break)**

Connor glared at the guards in anger, trying to figure out a way to escape. He had no doubt that M'gann would be fine, but he was still worried.

Especially if the Devil's Bounty Hunter was with her.

A phone rang, bringing the super clone out of his thoughts. He looked to see Two-Face answering the phone and focuses his super hearing on the conversation.

 _"We got the brat, making our way to the rendezvous point"_

"Alright, see you in an hour" he ended the call and stood up.

"May I have your attention please!"

The teachers and students turned their heads towards the crime boss in fear, "Now, when I call your name, please stand up"

"Mal Duncan"

Conner's eyes widened in shock, as did his friend. Slowly, he stood up with his arms raised. Two guards walked up and cuffed the teen before leading him up to the stage.

"Wendy Harris"

Now the super clone was suspicious. First his girlfriend wasn't present, which he's glad for, but still. Two, his friends were being held hostage. And three, someone's playing hero, without thinking about the safety of others. And who does he think is at fault?

Shawn Kaijira.

"And there you have it folks!" Two Face shouts as he and his guards exit the building. Wendy and Mal were pushed to the doors.

As the crime boss walked towards the door, he shouts gleefully, "Your tributes from District Twelve have been decided! Happy Hunger Games!"

He then stops and turns around with a serious expression,"And may the odds be ever in your favor" Raising his gun, he shot bullets at the lights, shattering them and scaring the students.

Connor covered himself from the glass, but they bounced off his skin harmlessly. Growling to himself he shrugs the glass off him and follows after Two-Face.

 **(Line Break)**

As Two-Face was about to enter one of his trucks, he saw Wendy kicking a guard in his private area, making him sink to his knees before cupping her hands together and smacking him across the face.

Before she could do anything else, a guard backhands her across the face, sending her to the ground. Two-Face pulls out his gun and points it at her, making everyone stop moving.

He then points it at the guard who backhanded the cheerleader and shoots him in the shoulder. The guard fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"You don't put your hands on a lady like that. Especially one in highschool" the crime boss says coolly as he helped her up.

"You've got spunk girl, and I respect that. However, I need you to get in the truck" Two-Face says as he pushes her lightly into the truck.

More guards entered the truck before closing the door.

"At least he didn't ask me to step in a van" she mumbled to Mal, making him snicker quietly.

 **(Line Break)**

Harvey Dent sighs tiredly as he enters his truck, "This generation, man"

"Tell me about it" the driver says as he began to make his way to the parking lot, "first they're dressing like strippers, next they can't speak or spell right, and now they're trying to play hero"

"Yeah" the crime boss laughs as he closed his eyes and take a sip of his alcohol that was in his cup holder.

"Look there goes one right now"

Two-Face spat out his drink and coughed a fit, "*cough* *cough* W-what?! *cough*"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn pointed his gun at the on coming truck with narrowed eyes and fired shots at the front of the car. Bullets pierced the hood, knocked out the headlights, and bounced off the bullet proof glass, forcing the truck to swerve and turned around.

Shawn emptied the entire clip on the truck before throwing the gun away. Shawn took out two hammers and ran at the truck that was still continuing towards him.

With the speed of a demon (literally) Shawn spun and slam both of his hammers into the side of the truck, shattering the hammers but knocking the truck on its side!

Running to the back of the truck, he opened the doors, only to find groaning guards. With a grunt he slams the doors shut.

His ears perked when he heard the sound of a truck approaching. He looked up to see the truck he shot at driving by him. Reacting quickly and our of instinct, he shot his hand forward and out from his sleeve, a chain shot forward and wrapped itself around the _entire_ back of the truck.

But of course, he was pulled forward.

Shawn covers his face with his arm as he was dragged towards the end of the parking lot. With a grunt, he righted himself up and planted his feet firmly into the ground.

His boots were dragged across the ground, and his feet were being burnt from the friction. With a roar of frustration, he slams his burning left foot into the ground. It sparked with grey flames as it dug itself slowly into the ground.

His grey flames burned to the point where it melted through cement. Slightly.

The truck slows down slightly, much to Two-Face's surprise. He looks in his rearview mirror and groans, "Oh for the love of-!"

Before he could finish, the teen was tackled to the ground by the super clone! Both Shawn and the crime boss were shocked, but he quickly got over it.

"Gun it! GO!"

The guard quickly drove out of the school leaving a groaning Shawn and an enraged Superboy behind.

Shawn looked at the truck in sadness before looking at the super clone, "What the hell, man?" He didn't raise his voice as it reminded calm, and his eyes held were filled with confusion and sadness.

However, that all changed when his eyes widened in shock, "You...your one of those side kicks that attacked me yesterday"

"Your coming with me" Connor growls as he yanks him off the ground by his jacket. He sends a telepathic message to M'gann saying, _'M'gann, Two-Face got away. But I'm bringing in the Ri-!'_

He was abruptly cut off when Shawn slapped his hands on both his ears, disorienting him. He then reels his head back and delivered a powerful headbutt to his skull.

The Boy of Steel barely felt it, but it was enough for him to stagger backwards. Regaining his senses, Connor looked at Shawn and flinched at the sight before him.

Blood dripped from Shawn's forehead and past his eyes and down his cheeks. His hair spiked upwards slightly as steam rolled off of his body, making it almost impossible to see him. But his most distinguishing feature was his eyes. They went from piercing black to fully blood red.

If the super clone didn't know any better, he'd say that there was a silhouette of a demon in front of him.

"Now that I think about it, I do recognise you" Shawn says as he took a step forward, "first I saw you in the corner store that was robbed by those ametuers" another step, "I've seen what you can do, you could've stepped in and yet you didn't" and another, "you attacked me for no apparent reason yesterday, even after I healed your comrades" he stood in front of an angry Kryptonian, "and today, you _let_ a crime boss kidnap our friends, hold our classmates hostage and traumatized them...for what? For _me_? For you _secret identity_? Your a hero for crying out loud! You don't even have a mask on!"

By this time, Connor fled into his in visible shell. His words struck him in the head and was making him feel week.

"Here's what's gonna happen..." Shawn says his eyes glowed brighter.

 **(Line Break)**

The League stood on a building not far from Happy Harbor High. The authorities arrived and checked to see every student for injuries.

"No one was harmed, thank Hera" Diana says. Batman stares at the crowd of students with narrowed eyes and comments, "He's not there"

"Superboy says that he wanted to tell us something" Martian Manhunter states, drawing everyone's attention. Its been an hour since the Boy of Steel said a word to anyone, for he looked so...broken.

He had bags under his eyes, as if he was mentally exhausted and he was holding his girlfriend's hand tightlyWithout looking at anyone, he says, "He made me relive my biggest shame. Then he told me to tell you all something"

"What did he say?" Flash asked softly.

"He said, 'You know what I am, and you know what I'm capable of. My friends and brother were kidnapped because i obviously wasn't enough to stop them, your super friend was more than enough but he didn't do anything. I assume this won't be the last time something like this would happen, so at sunset, I will be at Happy Harbor Docks to negotiate with you all so you can get off my back. At sunset, a minute after, the negotiation' then, he drove off"

"What do you suggest" Superman asks the Caped Crusader. He narrows his eyes before saying, "We'll negotiate"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

Shawn rarely expresses his emotions. He's usually laid back, and has a carefree vibe. But when he's showing more emotion than usual, assume something's wrong.

When he's sad, he'll try to make you smile. When he's happy, he'll smile even more. Even when he's afraid, he'll have a wolfish grin on his face.

But no ones really seen what happens when he's angry. And you have to ask yourselves, what would happen if someone like Shawn is angry?

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn zoomed down the highway on his gothic Harley Davidson at speeds impossible for the human eye can see. The wheels were slowly catching fire, leaving a small trail of fire every few minutes.

It's been three hours since he riding from Happy Harbor to San Vengaza. Three hours since he last had contact with any of his friends and brother. And three hours since he used his **Penance Stare** on the super clone.

Growling at the thoughts, he skids to a halt in front of a house, reaching his destination. He reached the front door and twisted the knob.

 _*SNAP*_

The handle snapped off, but Shawn didn't care. He walked past Lucifer, who was reading a book on his couch.

"I've never felt such anger from one person" the Devil of Christianity says not looking up from his book, "don't you think you're overreacting?"

Shawn ignored him and walked to the black door that lead to the 'Archive of the Riders' as he dubbed it. He opens it and steps into the elevator.

As it goes down, Shawn slowly tries to calm himself down and sink himself into his mind.

 **(Line Break)**

 _Shawn opens his eyes to find himself in his mindscape, a large black space. Here, Shawn can release whatever tension or problem he had here. It wouldn't do much since he would only be here for a few minutes, but it'll be enough for him to think clearly._

 ** _"Hmph, I was wondering when you would show up"_**

 _The teen's eyes widened in shock as turned around to confront the voice in his head. Before him was a grey ball of flames wrapped around by dozens of chains._

 ** _"Don't give me that dumb, cow eyed look"_** _the fireball flashed everytime it spoke, **"you knew I was here. Ever since you've had that key chain"**_

 ** _"You know, out of all the riders I've been with, you are by far the_ worst _Ghost Rider I have ever been with"_**

 _Shawn got annoyed with the Spirit of Vengeance and prepares to leave his mindscape. However, before he could fade away, a chain wrapped around his body._

 _Shawn tries to break free, but soon more wrapped around him._

 _Several chains later, he was burned by the chains everytime he tried to break free. B_ _ut before Shawn could scream out in anger and pain, Zarathos sent him out the mindscape, leaving the fireball all alone._

 _The ball of fire wrapped in chains stayed silent for a moment before groaning out loud, **"Why didn't I possess him then?!"**_

 _ **'Whatever this kid is...it's dangerous to everyone around him. Humans, Angles, Demons...Gods even?'** the piece of Zarathos thought to itself before glowing brighter, as if excited._

 ** _"And it WILL me mine! HEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHA!"_**

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn's eyes opened revealing a red hue in his piercing black eyes. As he did the lights in the elevator flickered on and off, as did the rest of the house.

 **(Line Break)**

Lucifer noticed the building shaking, before shaking his head, "Shawn"

In a flash, he was in the archives, only to see a few things missing; two revolvers, two hunting knives, and two stacks of shurikens.

The Devil of Christianity looked to see the exit opened, revealing a large set of stairs. In another flash, he appears outside the house to try and stop Shawn from leaving only to find a trail of flames leading to a grey portal slowly closing.

Lucifer ran a hand through his grey hair muttering, "I hope you know what your doing Mephistopheles. An angry martial artist can kill a whole army if wanted to, an angry demon can cripple the heavens. Combining the two...is something worse than a devil"

 **(Line Break)**

Two Face paced around in the office of the warehouse nervously as its been three hours since he and his crew kidnapped the two teens and a child. He was wondering why and how the cops didn't find them yet.

"Your scared, aren't you?"

The crime boss turned to see Issac leaning on Wendy's shoulder, staring at him with black eyes filled with innocence.

"I can tell your scared of two things, one the cops and two, my brother"

"Quiet kid, I'm not afraid of anything. And why would I be afraid of your brother"

"Because when you think about it, what do all of us have in common?"

The eleven year old then holds up his fingers, "1, we're not afraid because my brother taught us not to be..."

 **(Line Break)**

Five guards stood in front of the entrance of the warehouse disguised as fishermen holding pistols in there pockets.

They slowly reached for there hidden weapons as a person rolled up in front of them on a weird looking Harley Davidson.

 **(Line Break)**

"2, he's one of the strongest fighters in Washington..."

"We're closed today pal, come back tomorrow" The rider didn't listen as he got off the Harley.

 **(Line Break)**

"And 3, when he's at his angriest, there's no human in this world that can stop him"

 **(Line Break)**

"Hey kid, did you hear what I sa-"

Pointing his hand at one guard, a chain lashed out of his sleeve, nailing him in the nose, making a crunch sound.

Stunned by this, Shawn attacked guards. He jumped and dropped kick a guard, knocking the air out of him while lashing his chains at another, wrapping it around his neck.

The guard gave a strangled cry as all three of them hit the floor. Shawn quickly rolled backwards and choked the guard until he passed out.

The two guards finally take out their pistols and aim it at Shawn. The teen was quicker as he jumped and twisted in the air, launching two shurikens from his sleeves.

The blades stabbed into their hands making them drop their guns. But before they could scream in pain, Shawn grabbed them both by their mouths and slammed them into the ground, knocking them out.

The guard from before held his broken nose cursing, before aiming at the teen. Before a shot could go off, Shawn thrusts his hand forward.

The man was sent crashing through the door by an invisible force, making all the guards tense and aim there guns at the hole.

From the hole, the sound of a a bike being revved up was heard. It revved for a few minutes before it fades way. The guards were confused, did the attacker leave?

They got there answer when a Gothic Harley Davidson crashed through the roof, smashing into crates and making a crater, sending guards flying!

The guards tried to shoot at the bike, but it kept moving and ramming into guards. Two Face looked out the window of the office and groaned.

"Told ya" Issac says.

Two Face ignored him and looked at the bike closely. He blinked in shock and said, "If that's the bike...where's the biker?!"

As if on cue, Shawn runs through the hole he created with two revolvers in his hand. Time slowed down as he soared through the air.

Aiming his guns, he shot twelve bullets into the legs of twelve guards. Time resumed and the guards were sent to the ground screaming in pain. Shawn lands and rolls forward, right in front of a guard.

Shawn takes out two hunting knives and sliced his legs, making the man yell in pain and fall to his knees before getting silenced by Shawn's knee to the face.

He then threw the knives into two guards' shoulders trying to sneak up on him, knocking them down. He yanks them out of their shoulders making them scream in pain before continuing forward.

A guard tried to intercept him and kicked him in the chest. But Shawn was quick. Dropping the knife in his left hand, Shawn caught the guard's leg before twisting his ankle.

The guard fell on his stomach with a grunt of pain. But before he could get up, Shawn places a boot on the back of his head.

With a harsh shove, the guards face slammed into the floor, knocking him. Another guard snuck up behind Shawn and put him in a Full Nelson.

But the demon slaying teen simply slams the back of his head into guards face, freeing him on the spot. He then sent a back kick into the guards chest, sending him flying a good few feet.

Lowering his foot slowly, he shot a fierce glare at the crime boss. Two-Face scrambled back into his office and closed the door.

 **(Line Break)**

He then proceeded to barricade it with a file cabinet, a few chairs and the bookshelf.

"He took out all my guards as if he were Batman. As if he were better than Batman! Where the hell is the bloody client?!"

Mal narrowed his eyes at those words.

 _'A client?_ _Someone hired him to kidnap those close to Shawn?"_ he thought. A phone ringing broke the sophomore's train of thought. He looked up to see Two-Face answering his phone.

"Where the _HELL_ have you been?!" Harvey Dent shouts into the phone frantically.

 _"Exactly there"_

"What?!"

 _"Hehe, sorry. Inside joke"_

"You think this is some joke?! I've been sitting here for hours, waiting for my money! And what do I get? A freaking ninja teenager!"

 _"First off, never yell at your employer. Its a bad show of character. Second, this is what I hired you for. Kidnap those on the list, go to the checkpoint and I'll send someone there"_

The crime boss slowly put the two pieces together and says, "You conned me. You knew this would've happen as soon as I took this deal"

 _"Of course I did. But I am surprised that it took longer than expected"_

"Are you...are you watching this?!" Two-Face looks outside of the office window and saw nothing but buildings and an empty street.

 _"You know, you ask a lot of rhetorical questions. Now then, look under your desk"_

"You think I'm going to listen to you after all this?!"

 _"If you still want to walk out of there rich and untouched, then yes"_

The employer hung up the phone, leaving the crime boss struggling with his thoughts. The door banged a few times, making the crime boss make his decision.

Seconds later, Two-Face was holding what looked like a double barreled shotgun with crucifix carved into the handle and strange hieroglyphics engraved on the barrel.

Mal, Issac and Wendy looked at the crime boss in shock and horror. But before anyone can say anything, the door flew open, blowing the barricade away.

Shawn stepped into the office and scanned the room. He saw his brother and friends hiding behind a flipped desk before sighing.

His anger slowly diminished at the sight of them.

"Shawn! Behind you"

Turning, he saw Two-Face holding the shotgun up to his face. But before he could react, he shot went off. But at the last minute, Mal tackled Shawn out of the office, sending them both to the floor below.

Shawn grunts in pain, clutching his arm. Mal looked at his friend and saw blood dripping down from his arm to his hand.

The football star noticed how his key chain started to glow. Shawn tried to suppress the eerie grin on his face, but he could feel the anger from before fueling the **Hell Fire** in his body.

With a growl, cold grey flames erupted from his body, burning his flesh and hair leaving nothing but a skull. Mal looked at his friend in horror and awe.

His best friend was that 'Rider' from the news. But as quickly as the flames appeared, they vanished, revealing a fully healed, calmed face Shawn.

The demon slaying teen flexed his once injured arm, wincing slightly. Even though the wound was gone and the bullet was burned away, the pain was still evident.

"Shawn" Mal called his friend, "your...your still you...right?"

Shawn gives the first smile in hours and gives the sign language for 'OK'. A grunt was heard from above, causing the two teens to look up.

Rushing up stairs, they saw Two Face on the ground with Wendy holding the remnants of a lamp in her hands.

She looked at Shawn and smiles with relief on her face, "Hey"

With a sigh, Shawn smiles back and says, "Hi"

"Shawn!"

"OOF!"

Shawn stumbled backwards, almost falling down the stairs as a black and white blur slams into him. Issac looked up at his brother and gave a toothy grin.

"You were a badass out there, Shawn"

The older teen laughed and ruffles his hair saying, "Who taught you how to talk like that?"

A flash of red and blue caught all their eyes and police sirens rang.

"Well about damn time" Wendy sighs.

 **(Line Break)**

The authorities came in trucks and armed themselves to the core. News casts, journalists and bystanders piled up behind the yellow cross tape. Abuela was among this clatter of people with Sophie holding her arm.

She was praying with all her might that her 'grandchildren' were safe. Just then Issac slowly exited the building with Wendy and Mal behind him.

Abuela gave a cry of relief and Sophie cheered as cops escorted to the paramedics. But Sophie then noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Shawn"

 **(Line Break)**

 _"Get them to the paramedics...there's something I need to take care of" Shawn told Mal before walking off without another word._

Shawn sat on the docks, farther away from where the battle took place. His bike was beside him, as if enjoying the sunset with him.

 _'Zarathos nearly had full control over my body today'_ he thought as he subconsciously rubbed his arm.

 _'And this is the first time I've actually felt pain since I gotten this power'_ he sighs and takes off his jacket.

 _'_ _Not_ _to mention I lost my temper and...'_

"TOTALED MY JACKET!"

Shawn held up his jacket revealing it all scratched up, with one sleeve ripped and the other one completely missing. The skull patch on the pack was about ready to peel off.

He clutched the jacket to his chest tightly, groaning to himself, "Are you all just gonna stand there at the bottom of the ocean...look, I'm not in the mood to make cool one liners. Come on put or I'm leaving!"

Slowly, a green bubble rose from the ocean revealing several Leagues of Justice. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and The Flash stood before the demon slaying teen with stoic expressions.

"Alright then, now-!" An arrow struck Shawn in the shoulder behind him, but didn't pierce it. Slowly reaching behind him, Shawn yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and inspected it.

He saw that instead of a an arrow head, there was a syringe needle. The world around him became woozy and he laid on his back with a sigh.

"Y...you druuuged mere..."

The last thing Shawn heard before he went unconscious was, "You wanted to negotiate, we'll negotiate. But not here"

Shawn fell unconscious, with his jacket slowly slipping from his grip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

Mephisto watches in amusement as the League flew into space with the host of a demonic bounty hunter in their custody.

"He is not gonna be happy when he wakes up" he says to himself as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He noticed movement on the docks and saw that his "father" was next to the bike. In a toxic green flash, Mephisto was right beside Lucifer.

"I don't like what you did today" Lucifer says as he picked up Shawn's nearly destroyed leather jacket with a frown, "you could've unleashed the power of our greatest weapon and have it wasted on a bunch of common thugs"

"Are you talking about the power of the Ghost Rider? Or the mysterious power that boy holds?"

Mephisto got silence as an answer, making him smirk, "You can sense it too?"

"It's practically radiating off of him. I'm surprised that you or any other dirty didn't find him first"

"Well...that's partially true"

Lucifer glares at his fellow devil with glowing red eyes, "What are you not telling me, Mephistopheles?"

The lights on the docks flickered at the true name of the devil and a cold chill spread within the area.

With a mischievous smirk, he answers, "Remember all those years ago, when you were on your 'neutral' strike? Well let's just say we struck a deal"

"What deal? With who?"

Mephistopheles gave a demonic chuckle before looking at the 'older' demon and looks at him with glowing toxic green eyes, **"Spoilers"**

The sound of a whip crack rang through the night as the Catholic Devil disappeared in the flash of a green light.

The devil of Christianity gives an annoyed sigh, "Shawn...I don't know whether or not this is a win or lose but..."

Lucifer gave a smile, "But I know that by tomorrow, you will be stronger than you were before. That's how you martial artists work right? Every hit you take, you get stronger. So unfortunately, your gonna have to get hit a lot"

With a snap of his head fingers, he was engulfed with Hell Fire, "You have my sympathy, Shawn Kaijira"

And with his final words, he was gone. Along with the bike and the leather jacket.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn's eyes slowly opened, meeting the sight of a light illuminating the room. He tried sitting up, only to find that his arms and torso were restrained. Looking down with a blurry vision, he notices that his entire body was wrapped in emerald chains. Even his mouth was gagged.

 _'Huh, again with the irony'_

Squinting and blinking his eyes, he saw a few figures standing before him. He then noticed that his body was stinging in pain.

It almost felt like the wound he received on his arm, which numbed down slightly, but less painful. Looking up, he notices that the light above him wasn't a light.

It was a glowing Egyptian cross.

 ** _'Ah, I haven't been touched by the light of a Lord of Order in decades. It use to hurt like hell, but now it stings with nostalgia'_**

Shawn groans in annoyance. The one time the demon within decides to talk to him was after he's been roofied.

 _ **"Yup, sure did"**_

 _'Where are we?'_

 ** _"How should I know? I see what you can see"_**

Shawn gives a muffled groans, irritated how useless the most 'powerful demon in existence' is. He then got a pounding headache.

 ** _'I can hear you brat. And I'll have you know that you_ can _sense the innocent and the guilty'_**

 _'What does that have to do with anything'_

 ** _'Gee, I dunno. Use your imagination'_**

Shawn decided to test his inner demons theory and closed his eyes. He pictures himself in a sea of darkness and felt his senses expand.

Soon, a red dot appears, then a white dot appeared. Soon, more red and white dots spread throughout his area. Not as many as he'd think. There's only one place he could be if there was no other lifeforms to sense.

 ** _'Space, The Final Frontier.' These are the voyages of the starship Enterpri-'_**

 _'Shut up'_

He opens his eyes to see a man in a bat suit standing above him. Awe and anger spread through Shawn's body. Awe that such a powerful person is standing before him. Anger that he was forced to look up at him.

"Mr. Kaijira, you are currently possessed by a high level demon. It is forcing you to put yourself in life threatening situations" the Dark Knight explains, "We have a demonologist and magicians preparing to extract the demon but we can't do it alone. Your gonna have to fight it as well. Nod your head once if you understand"

 _ **'Ooh, I sense that you came up with a plan'**_

Shawn ignored Zarathos and nods his head at Batman. The Caped Crusader walks away, leaving Shawn alone.

 _'Question, can I...use the powers of a demon even as a human?'_

 ** _'Now why should I answer that'_**

Shawn got annoyed by the amusement in Zarathos' voice.

 _'I am not in the mood for your games, demon. Answer my question, **now!'**_

Zarathos stays quiet for a few seconds before replying, _**'A decade ago, a Spirit of Vengeance of the Japanese religion got so angry, he accidentally accessed the powers of a low class demon. The more he used it, the more powerful it got. It was then mastered it and named it the Demon Force'**_

Shawn took the information in before smirking slightly. He then asked, _'Can I make shockwaves?'_

He could feel the demon inside smirk as well before saying, **_'Powerful enough to shatter this Lord of Order's barrier'_**

 **(Line Break)**

 **"** Are you sure this is a good idea?" Diana asks.

She didn't like the fact that they kidnapped a teenager, let alone a demon. He wished to negotiate, but now they might've sent the wrong message.

"It was the safest option for everyone" Jason Blood states as he crossed his arms, watching Zatara and Doctor Fate set up the final barrier.

A nervous priest stood beside them, holding a bible in his arm. Green Lantern Stewart noticed before saying, "Relax, Father. If anything happens, we'll protect you"

The priest seemed to relax before stepping forward, "Let's get this over with"

The priest opened his bible and began to speak in Hebrew. Shawn's body began to twitch before shaking violently. With a muffled shout, a shockwave escaped from Shawn's body.

The League and the priest staggers back in shock. Zatara and Doctor Fate quickly reinforced the charms but the shockwaves kept coming.

"Keep reading" Batman orders the priest. The priest hesitated for a moment before nodding and continued speaking Hebrew. More and more shockwaves began rolling off the teen as his body shook violently, chains broken.

It was then Diana noticed something didn't feel right.

As the priest shouts the final verse in Hebrew, Shawn gives a demonic roar of pain before going silent. The priest slowly made his way towards Shawn, shaking.

"Are you alright, child" the priest asks him.

Instead of an answer, Shawn rolls from bed and makes a break for the doors. Wonder Woman quickly takes out her lasso and lashes it at Shawn.

Shawn is caught, but he trudges forward. Wonder Woman staggers in shock before steeling herself. She was surprised how strong he was, even after drugging him with a horse tranquilizer and the exorcism.

It became even more of a shock when he nearly dragged her with him.

"T-the lasso...compels you! Tell me who you are!"

The lasso shined, making Shawn grunt in pain. This was a holy artifact, so the Princess of Themyscara understood why it would cause him more pain.

"I...am...Shawn Kaijira...and...and..."

"Who are you?!"

"I am...I am..."

Steam began to roll off of Shawn's skin. The steam clouded the room, nearly obscuring everyone's vision.

With new found strength he rose to his feet. His hair spiked upwards making it seemed like they were devil horns and his eyes flashed red.

 **"I am Shawn Kaijira, and now I'm pretty damn mad"**

With a flick of his wrist, a chain lashed out and wrapped itself around Wonder Woman's leg.

 **"M** **y chains compel _you._ Now release me"**

His voice was soft, almost hypnotic, but she didn't give in. Batman managed to see and hear this and quickly throws a batarang.

With quickly reflexes, he dodged it, and says, using his **Penance** \- or mind controlling- **Stare** **"Release me, or I'll make you"**

The chain began to heat up, making Wonder Woman grunt in pain, letting the lasso go. As soon as the lasso fell, the chain fell.

And in the moment, Batman tackled the teen to the ground. With a feral growl, the teen sent the Caped Crusader flying with a shockwave.

An emerald light flashed in Shawn's peripheral vision, making him jump high off the ground. An emerald hand stood where Shawn was.

Shawn noticed that he was farther off the ground than he thought. But was brought out of his thoughts by a war cry.

A mace slams into Shawn abdomen, breaking a few ribs in the process. But that didn't stop him. He lashes out his chain and wraps it around Hawkgirl.

With a shout, Shawn yanked his chain downwards, sending the war hawk to the ground. Soon Shawn followed after, crashing down on the ground with a hard thud.

Ignoring the pain as best as he could, Shawn staggers to his feet. He quickly made his way towards the door, exiting it.

 **(Line Break)**

The sprinklers suddenly goes off, drenching Shawn's body. He sighs and continuing down the long corridor. But before he could, Aquaman stood before him.

"Stop right where you are son"

Shawn ignored him and continued walking. The King of Atlantis sighs before walking forward as well. Shawn suddenly broke into a run, faster than Aquaman could react.

Using the wet floor, Shawn slid under him while wrapping a chain around around his leg. With a pull, Aquaman fell to the ground.

Not bothering to look back, Shawn continued to a run. But didn't get that far when he was tripped. He fell on his face and groans in pain for the millionth time today. He was really getting tired of it.

He was then lifted off the ground by Aquaman. Not giving the king a chance, Shawn gives a glass shattering punch to his stomach.

 _*Crack!*_

Only to shout in pain as his wrist dislocated! He grasped his hand, whispering curses to himself. Aquaman himself couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, young man. But Atlantian skin is much tougher than you'd think. I'm nearly indestructible in your current condition"

Shawn looks at his new opponent with his sharp canines barring. With a shout, he snapped his wrist back into place. This time, he was going to use more speed than power on the Aquatic Ace.

With a shout he launched a barrage of punches, ranging from crosses and hooks to jabs and elbows. He then took a step back and launched a spinning left back kick, ending the combo.

But the King of Atlantis barely gave a flinch.

"Impressive form" Aquaman praised, "if we had met under different circumstances, perhaps you would have made an excellent addition to the Justice League"

"Sorry, but I don't play well with others"

Shuffling backwards, Shawn jumped and the King assumed he planned on drop kicking him. But instead, the teen wrapped his legs around the Atlantian and bent backwards.

The King followed in motion with the teen. Shawn then places both hands flat on the wet floor and threw his legs back. The Atlantian went sailing over Shawn slamming into a wall, head first, rendering him unconscious.

"Nearly indestructible my ass"

 **(Line Break)**

He soon found himself in, what appeared to be the main room. It had a clear view of the stars and two tunnels with rings the edges.

He ran to one of the tunnels and typed in Happy Harbor. But the computer buzzed, speaking, _'Access Denied'_

Shawn groans, before getting an idea.

 ** _'A stupid one'_**

Shawn wraps his chain around his hand and wrist, Muay Thai style, and then punches himself in the stomach and ribs repeatedly.

 ** _'Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yours-'_**

"SHUT UP!"

Shawn shouts hitting himself harder than before. Soon blood began to spill from his mouth. Which is exactly what he needed.

After spitting enough in his hand, Shawn quickly rubs it across the chain, feeling the demonic power surge his power.

 **(Line Break)**

Batman enters the main room of the Watch Tower with the rest of the League in tow. But it was too late. The Rider gave a demonic laugh as the Gothic styled zeta tube flashed red before teleporting him away.

The zeta tube eventually turned back to normal, but Batman knew that Shawn was smarter than he let on.

He then noticed something scratched on the floor. Wonder Woman investigated it and asked, "What does it mean?"

"...it means that we've just made a powerful enemy"

The League gathered around to see what the words were and felt a sense of dread in there core.

 _'Arc 1 Ends'_

 **(Line Break)**

The Team sat in the living, comforting their Kryptonian friend. After his confrontation with The Rider, he looked exhausted. He's back to normal, but he just needed to apologize to his friends.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Aqualad assures his friend. The others agree, getting the super clone to smile slightly. The alarm suddenly goes off, startling everyone present.

Robin checked his holographic watch and says, "Unknown civi just zeta-ed into the Mt. Justice"

"Zatanna, gear us up" Aqualad says, going into full leader mode.

Zatanna nods and speaks backwards, _"Elttab rof pu su reaG"_

The teens present were soon dressed into were soon in there respective super hero costumes, ready for battle.

 **(Line Break)**

The Rider runs out of the light, grey flames illuminating the cave.

 **"Where the hell are we?"**

 _ **'Glad to know you acknowledge my existence'**_

The lights suddenly turned on, temporarily blinding the demon teen. Rapid foot steps filled his ears, but this time the Rider was ready.

He braced himself as a quick moving objects crashed into his figure. The speedster grunts as it lands on his back. The Rider groans in annoyance, looking at the downed speedster

 **"I hate Mondays"**

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He turned to see the Team he fought the other night, with two people who he didn't recognize. The two were females with one wearing a dark jumpsuit and another wearing a magician's clothes.

 **"Seeing myself out"**

The Rider turned to back to the zeta tube but before he could take another step, he catches an arrow aimed for his head.

 **"Seriously?"**

Suddenly a blue dome surrounded him, surprising him. The arrow released a green gas that soon filled the air tight bubble. The Rider cursed himself.

 **"I am not getting drugged twice within an hour!"**

His annoyance fueled his flames, slowly evaporating the knockout gas. Rocket noticed this and made the bubble smaller. Too small for the demons' comfort.

 ** _'Try this one out for_ size. _I personally don't like it, but it'll get you out of this situation'_**

Slowly, The Riders' body began to grow. It grew bigger and bigger until it was scrunched up in the bubble. But the bigger his body, the more his flames spread.

And with a roar, the grey flames disintegrated the kinetic bubble surprising the young heroine. With his enhanced strength, the Rider smashed his fist into the ground, throwing the team off balance.

Shrinking back into his normal size, he charges forward. He jumps and kicks the Atlantian away, before shooting streams of grey flames at the others. They dodged, but that's what the Rider intended.

He then makes a mad dash down a stray tunnel, looking for an exit. Kid Flash follows after him, matching his pace. The two then began launching punches faster than the eye can see.

When they reached the garage, they skidded to a halt. The team soon joined their speedster ready for another bout.

Chains slowly slipped down The Rider's wrists as if they were always there, barely dangling off the ground. The teenagers stared each other down, waiting for someone to make the first move.

It was then Superboy grabbed Robin and tossed him threw the air. The Boy Wonder sailed towards the demon, twisting, before launching a kick to his jaw.

Robin looked at his handiwork and was shocked to see that The Rider merely snapped it back into place. The Rider then lashes out his chains at Robin, but the younger teen nimbly dodges every swing.

 _"Gninthgil htiw nomed eht tsalb!"_

A lightning bolt zaps the demon in the back, making it grunt in pain. He turned to face the problem, but quickly dodges a barrage of arrows by back flipping out of the way.

After landing, The Rider prepares to swing his chain at his opponent but was met with a punch to the face.

The Rider goes flying to the wall on the other side of the garage. Quickly righting himself, The Rider lands on the wall. His flames burned through the wall of the cave so that he could get a hang or stand on it.

Aqualad takes this chance to use his water bearers to will the ocean beneath him becomes a small wave. With a shout, he launched it at the demon.

Lashing his chains out towards a support beam, The Rider swings out of the way as the wave crashed into the spot he was previously in.

 _ **'You know, that actually reminds me of a guy I once knew'**_

Thrown off by the sudden comment, The Rider didn't have enough time to dodge or block Rocket's dropkick to the chest.

The demon fell into water, flames doused out. Through his eye sockets, the demon saw Miss. Martian telepathically launching rocks at him.

Igniting his grey flames, he punches the rocks, destroying them with ease. But a full force telepathic blast launches him out the water. He lands on his back hard and panting. As he does he slowly turns back into a human.

Robin notices this and asks, "Is it just me, or is the flaming Skeletor...not so flaky?"

"Maybe he's tired from fighting off Two-Face goons" Kid Flash offered.

"Maybe something happened at the negotiation? Maybe Dr. Fate cast a spell on him?"

Slowly getting back up, Shawn readies his chains to continue the fight. He realized that he was human, but didn't show it.

So many emotions were running through his head. Anger, though not as bad as earlier. Annoyed because he had to deal with this on a Monday. Excited that he managed to meet and fight against a few of the most powerful people on the planet. And, surprisingly, peaceful because he finally got to cut loose.

Swinging his chains slightly, making the Team tense, he stalks forward slowly. Superboy steps towards him, determination written on his face.

Wrapping the chains around his hands and wrists Muay Thai style, Shawn charges forward. As does Superboy. When they're close enough, they jumped ready to slug each other. But before they made contact, a green light flashed around Shawn, blinding the Team.

When the light dispersed, Shawn Kaijira was gone. Without a trace.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash complained, "and the fight was about to get good!"

That prompted Artemis to slap Kid Flash upside his head.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn lands on the ceiling of a building, confused. One minute he was in a cave fighting against sidekicks, now he was on a roof. And not just any roof.

 _'I...I'm home?' How?'_

His adrenaline had passed and he slumps to the ground exhausted. His body felt numb and his vision filled with dark circles. But even as he threatened to black out, something zapped him, waking him up.

He rolls forward and rises to a fighting position, facing his opponent. Only to find that he wasn't there.

 **"So this is the Christian's Spirit of Vengeance?"**

A voice behind Shawn speaks. Jumping away, Shawn turns towards the figure in front of him. It was a man in midnight black armor shrouded in spikes, chains and even skulls! Draped over his shoulders was a long red cape that flowed as if it were being blown by an invisible wind.

But what stood out the most was the man's toxic green eyes. The man crossed his arms and says, **"Honestly, I'm not impressed"**

 **"Only an idiot would fight against the Justice League as a human"**

The man suddenly disappeared and reappears behind the teen again. Shawn feels something pressed against the back of his head and instinctively stops moving. The man clocks the gun back.

 **"I should kill you where you stand. It would be better for the world if I did..."** the stranger then unclocks the weapon and says, **"but fortunately for you, my employer wants me to keep you alive. Until the next blood moon"**

The man then whispers barely audible words into Shawn's ear before backing away. The teen turned again to face the man in black and asks, "Who are you?"

The man in the red cape chuckles evilly and says, "Just another **Hell Spawn"**

And in a green flash of light, he was gone. Shawn sighs tiredly before taking out his wet phone and headphones. His phone still worked, but his headphones were too far gone.

Sighing, he threw the headphones away and played his music out loud, not caring who heard. He then made his way into the building, wanting to end this day.

As he entered the building's elevator, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift

* * *

 **Arc 1 Ends**

 **ED 1**

 **Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omoiteita**  
 **Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne**

 **(The scene shows Wendy sitting at a diner with Sophie beside her/ As Sophie rambles on about gods knows what, Wendy looks at her phone dejectedly)**

 **Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi nimo nandoka hanashita kedo**  
 **Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru**

 **(The scene changes to the two females standing on the beach looking at the waves before them/ the screen closes up on Wendy's face as she sighs and looks up at the sky)**

 **Furidasu natsu no owari no ame**  
 **Ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto**  
 **Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne**

 **(The scene changes to Wendy and Sophie walking through the park as leaves fell/ Two boys, one wearing a grey biker jacket and the other wearing a black scarf runs pass them with smiles on their faces/ Shawn slows down slightly stunned and looks back to see Wendy/ she looks back at him just as he was)**

 **Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo**  
 **Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind**

 **(The screen changes to the two of them sitting at a diner while Sophie and Issac playing on the beach/ the screen closes in on Wendy's smiling face with the skull on Shawn's jacket in the shot)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Shawn enters his home, careful not to make a sound. Just as he was about to close the door, he stops and sighs, "Can't this wait till morning?"

Mal put a blanket over the sleeping Wendy, Sophie, Issac and Abuela. He looks back at his friend with a stern expression. The demon slaying teen chuckles grimly.

"Guess not...but not here"

Shawn opens the door for his football playing friend. Mal walks through the door with Shawn behind him.

 **(Line Break)**

The two young men stood outside a cafe with hot drinks in hand. After explaining everything to Mal, the two stood in silence.

"So your a demon now?" Mal asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No...but I'm not human either" Shawn takes a sip of his drink.

"And your being hunted down by the Justice League?"

"And their sidekicks"

"Uh huh...and your being watched by..."

"A devil and a Spirit of Vengeance"

"A devil, yes. A Spirit of Vengeance..." Shawn looks at his drink, "I dunno, that guy didn't feel like one. He said he was a... **Hell Spawn"**

"I see...and he said something in your ear"

"Yeah...he said 'Get stronger punk, I want our fight to scorch the Three Realms'"

"So he wants you to become stronger"

"I'm afraid so"

Mal looks at his friend before looking up at the night sky, "You know, if your going up against heroes and sidekicks...your gonna need one of your own"

"I can't ask you to get involved"

"I know...so when do we start training"

Shawn smiles at his friend before drinking the last of his drink.

* * *

 **(A/N: Ending used was Fairy Tail Ending 15. P.S: Longest chapter I've ever written.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 8**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

Shawn grunts in pain as Mal right roundhouse kicked him in his abdomen. Breathing, he gave another breath before doing another pull up.

"47" Mal counts before throwing a left roundhouse, hitting Shawn in the gut. Growling, he pulls up again.

"48"

Right roundhouse and pull up.

"49"

Left roundhouse and pull up

"One more"

Right roundhouse and a pull up.

"50"

Shawn drops to the ground panting heavily. His lungs burned from the exercise he went through. School was closed for two weeks after Two-Face's attack and Shawn used that time wisely.

He and Mal snuck into the school at 5:30. It was now 6:45 and they've been training hard. They ran three laps around the track, did five sets of 55 jumping jacks, and even sparred against each other. Shawn took long sips of water before sighing.

"Ok, now onto the tests"

Mal takes out a clipboard and a pen, "Ready when you are"

Nodding, Shawn close his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He focused on the demonic energy in his gut and tugs at it.

Opening his eyes, his piercing black eyes had a red ring around them. Meaning he has tapped into the Demon Force.

"So what can you do when your using this..."

"Demon Force"

"Right"

"Well Zarathos told me I could do some low class demon stuff" Shawn explains as he flexed his hand.

"What does that mean?"

"You remember that one time you dragged me to go see that one haunted house movie in 9th grade? You know the one with one of the Wayane Brothers?"

"Oh yeah...and then the aftermath-"

"Well, kinda what the demon from the movie does. Except Zarathos says it depends on the environment" Shawn says rather quickly.

Mal notices and gives him a sly smirk.

"For example, if I were in a house, I could do stuff like that. Right now, I could create shock waves, possibly levitate things and...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You remember Marvin's party from freshmen year. We all snuck in to go see A Haunted House 2, then we all went to his house?"

"I remember you talked me out of going to work that day, sneaking me into a movie that was made a girl behind me laugh so loud I could barely hear anything. And the after party...was alright"

"Alright? Dude that's when a lot of people had their first kiss"

Shawn smiles slightly, "Yeah, I guess so...but it also started that god damn rumor"

Before Mal could say anything, he started floating suddenly. He looked at Shawn and noticed that his hand was pointing at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"Alright, seems like you could lift up a 220lbs quarterback" Mal says as he wrote it down on the clipboard. As he finished, he was suddenly dropped.

The football player hits the ground with a thud, groaning. Mal looks at his friend, seething. But before he could say anything, he noticed Shawn looking at the school with a distant look in his eyes.

"Remember those cracks I told you about?" Shawn asks, "well one of them just appeared. And a human is right next to it"

"Can humans open gateways to Hell?" Mal asks.

Zarathos answers, _**'N** **ot by themselves'**_

"I don't think the human is responsible for it. Just very bad coincidence"

"Very bad coinide- oh no" Mal sighs and heads towards the school. Shawn follows after him and asks, "What?"

"There's only one person I know who has bad luck"

"Who?...oh no"

 **(Line Break)**

Marvin hides behind the bleachers, trembling in fear. All he wanted to do was grab his film equipment he left, probably put tacks on all the teachers chairs, steal a bra from the girls locker room and be on his merry way.

Not stumble upon a horde of monsters coming out of a wall.

The doors burst from their hinges, making Marvin squeal like a girl. Before a hand covered him up. Muffling a scream, the nerd turned around to see Mal holding a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.

The demons before them were in the demonic forms of a rhino, another tiger, a humanoid wolf, and three flying monkeys.

Yup, flying monkeys.

 **"He's in here. I smell his fear"** the rhino growls to his brethren. The monkeys cackle evilly, jumping around. The tiger sighs irritably, **"Why are these idiots here"**

 **"Because the author thought he was original"** one monkey cackles.

 **"The what?"**

 **"Nothing**

The demons stopped arguing as they heard the familiar sound of chains dangling echo down the hallway. Mal smiles at the sound, while Marvin looked scared and nervous.

 _"Three demonic monkeys, cackle off their heads~"_

An soft, almost hypnotic voice echoes through the gym, making the monkeys stop hopping and cackling.

 _"And a chain flew on and chop ones head~"_

The winged monkeys look at each other confused before a chain lashed around ones neck. It gave a strangled cry before being yanked back. The demons watched as the flying monkey lands at the feet of a teen wearing baggy black pants and a black shirt with white sleeves.

 _"The demon saw The Rider and The Rider said~"_

The teen glares at the demon and speaks in a demon's voice, **"No more monkeys cackling off their heads"**

And with a yank, the monkeys head was removed from its body. It dissolves into black dust before disappearing. Shawn's guess was to the crack.

The rhino roars and charges at the teen, shaking the ground in the process. But Shawn wasn't affected. When the rhino reached Shawn, he grasped the horn before it could stab him.

Shawn grunts as he was immediately pushed back. He planted his feet down, trying to halt the rhino. But he ended wrecking the floor of the gym.

So with a shout he lifted the rhino off the ground, much to everyone ones surprise. Marvin got out his camera and started recording.

With a shout he threw the rhino at the group of demons. While the others moved, the humanoid wolf simply held out a hand and stopped the rhino dead in its tracks. Mal took a note of that, but didn't say anything.

The two flying monkeys screeched as they flew around the gym. Shawn saw them and jumped into the air. As he approached them, Shawn twists his whole body.

Using that momentum, Shawn kicks one monkey across the face with enough force to snap it's neck, while striking the other the throat. The monkey gave a strangled cry as its throat was cut off from the air.

And at that same moment, the two exploded into black dust. As the rhino slowly rose to its feet, the tiger used his back as a stepping stone and pounces at Shawn.

Shawn quickly unleashes a shockwave, sending it back towards the ground. Shawn landed and rolled forward.

The rhino takes this time to once again to charge at the defenseless demon slayer. So going offensive, teen lashes a chain, slicing the horn off.

The rhino roars in anger and pain, falling to the ground. Grabbing the horn, Shawn stabs the pouncing tiger without turning around. He then proceeded to stab the rhino in the eye, turning both demonic animals into dust.

The wolf man doesn't react to seeing his comrades slain. He simply gets into a boxing pose, surprising Shawn. He's never seen a demon act so...human.

The wolf man uses Shawn's surprised state as an opening and appears in front of him within a second. The demon threw a left jab, but Shawn slips past it and lands a left hook on his side.

The wolf was unaffected and starts launching a barrage of punches, which Shawn greatly returned. Mal and Marvin watched in shock as the two demons before them dukes it out.

 _'Oh man! Wait until this hits the internet'_ Marvin squeals in his head.

Mal narrowed his eyes, _'There's something about how this demons fighting. It looks...familiar'_

The wolf continued to throw blurs of punches, putting Shawn on defense. Releasing a shockwave, pushing the wolf back, Shawn spins around and throws a left hook kick aimed for the head.

But to everyone's horror, the demon caught the kick with its canines, drawing blood. Reeling his head back, the wolf threw the demon slayer at the bleachers.

The teen slams against the bleachers, breaking a row or two. But instead of crying out in pain, Shawn gave a chuckle.

Lashing out his chains at the wolf, he pulls him forward. The surprised wolf crashed into the bleachers, breaking even more rows.

As the wolf whimpers in pain, Shawn forces the chains to wrap the wolf up like a cocoon. The wolf gives a muffled growl before going silent.

"I'll be back for you" Shawn says as he rose to his feet. He jumped down from the bleachers, wincing slightly as he landed on his injured foot.

For some odd reason, he couldn't feel any of the pain the wolf man inflicted. In fact, every punch he's taken made his body stronger. And the pain turned into...pleasure?

Shawn shook the thought away before making his way to the locker room. As he walked, he called out, "Come on, Mal. We're not done yet"

Mal let's Marvin go before following his friend. The quarterback turns to Marvin and says, "Watch dog boy. And don't. Touch. Anything."

"There's nothing to touch" Marvin complained as the two were out of sight.

 **(Line Break)**

Mal looked at his friend in awe as he closed a crack that lead to Hell. When he finished, Shawn turned to his friend and says, "Right then, that's what we're up against"

"Unreal"

The two turned to find Marvin standing, dumbfounded and holding his camera. Mal sighs while Shawn asks, "I thought we told you to watch the wolf"

"It wasn't going anywhere" Marvin says, "now tell me what the HECK is going on?!"

"Became a Spirit of Vengeance to save his brother, slays demons as a part time job, went head-to-head with Justice League and is training to become stronger to fight another Spirit of Vengeance" Mal explains.

Shawn makes his way outside, leaving the two alone. Marvin rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "D-do you think he's still mad...about what happened back in 9th grade"

"Shawn? Mad? I've only seen that once" Mal chuckles, "when we discussed it earlier, he was...irritated. Annoyed"

"Oh..."

"Did you ever apologize to him"

"I did...then he punched me in face"

"Ouch" Mal winced, "I'm sure if you do it now, he'll...punch you _lightly"_

Marvin sighs, thinking back to his party two years ago. To the beginning. Why so many people thought that Shawn Kaijira and Wendy Harris were dating.

In the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 8**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

 _Marvin couldn't contain the grin on his face. I mean could you blame him? His birthday is on Saturday and he and his friends were going to go see a rated R movie. Every freshman's dream!_

 _However he was suddenly slapped out of his thoughts when he was shook out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his tall, athletic friend, Mal and his girlfriend, Karen._

 _"Marvin, has anyone ever told you that you make a good Joker impression" Karen joked, causing her boyfriend to chuckle._

 _"Why thank you" the nerd bowed mockingly, "I've always wanted to be like him"_

 _"Too soon, buddy" Mal says._

 _"Right, sorry" Marvin chuckled sheepishly, "I'm just so excited for Saturday"_

 _"Yeah its gonna be fun"_

 _"What's going to be fun?" a familiar voice called out to the younger students. Turning, they looked to see their fellow freshmen, Wendy Harris._

 _Marvin's cheeks went red as he saw his current crush. He quickly tries to 'play it cool' by leaning on a nearby locker._

 _"N-nothing much.." he crossed his arms, "just, ya know, chillin'"_

 _The couple behind him cringed and sighed. Their friend was a nice guy, laid back and smart, but when it came to him trying to flirt or impress a girl...he tried too hard._

 _Especially on girls who are clearly uninterested in him._

 _Wendy chuckled at the boy's attempt to flirt, obliviously, "Oh Marv, your such a kid" She ruffled his head, in a way a sister would rub her brother's head...or a dog continuously humping your leg._

 _"Haha yeah"_

 _"Ooh, head rubbing" Mal whispers to his girlfriend._

 _"That's usually a wake up call for those who can't realize that their in the friend zone" Karen whispers back._

 _"Oh right" Wendy suddenly realized, " your birthday is gonna be this weekend"_

 _"Glad you remembered" Marvin comments dryly._

 _"Sorry, I've been caught up with school, cheer leading and work and family issues-"_

 _"Hey, it's okay" Marvin says touching her shoulder in hopes to comfort her, "take all the time you need. A-and if you need anyone...I'm always here"_

 _"Thanks, Marvin. I'll try to make it to your party" Wendy smiled. Marvin's face was a tomato after hearing that._

 _"Excuse me"_

 _Flinching in surprised at the sudden new comer, Marvin turned to see one of the scariest people at Happy Harbor High School. Shawn Kaijira._

 _He was taller than Wendy by two or three inches, which really begs to question how a sophomore so small be so scary?_

 _The answer is in his eyes. His eyes were piercing black that held so much pain, it was surprisingly so easy to miss. His hair was wild and spiky with a bang hanging loosely._

 _He wore a grey leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath. His shirt was white and his jeans were blue and tucked in his black combat boots._

 _"Your inbetween me and my locker" he continued with an almost emotionless voice, "so please move"_

 _"Shawn" Wendy says sternly, looking up at the sophomore, "remember what we talked about?"_

 _"I said please" Shawn says absently as he reach behind her and entered his combination to his locker, "usually I threaten someone with words or just a look"_

 _"What about those Junior's you fought last month" Wendy asked with an amused smile._

 _"I already told you, those little rats started it" Shawn countered as he took a book out of his locker, "just because I stepped on their shoes"_

 _"Whatever you say" the cheer leader sighs with a tired smile._

 _"Well see ya around" he says giving her a small smile before walking to his next class. Wendy stares at him a little longer before a thought crossed her mind._

 _She turned back to Marvin and asked, "Hey Marvin, could you please invite Shawn to your party? It would be a good thing for him"_

 _"Y-you want me...to invite Shawn Kaijira? Why?"_

 _"Because it'll be a good experience for him" she says putting a hand on the nerds' shoulder, "and after everything he's been through, he deserves a little fun"_

 _Marvin was going to ask more questions, but after he locked eyes with her, his mind went numb. He rubs the back of his neck and mumbles, "Well..I guess it wouldn't be that bad"_

 _"Thanks Marvin" she sighs before ruffling his head, "what would I do without my Wonder Twin"_

 _At those words, Marvin's heart breaks slightly. Wendy walks off to her next class, leaving the freshmen alone._

 _"I'm gonna head to class OK?" Karen tells her boyfriend. Mal nods and prepares to kiss her, but she was already gone. The quarter back sighs before looking at the slightly downcast nerd._

 _"Hey, cheer up man" Mal says patting him on the back, "if it makes you feel better, I'll help you ask him"_

 _Marvin smiled slightly, "Please? I don't want to die yet"_

 **(Line Break)**

 _It was the last period of the day, and as usual, the class was quiet. But if you listened closely, you can hear faint whispers and giggles._

 _Marvin sat in his seat behind Wendy with jealousy in his eyes as she let's out a playful gasp slapped Shawn's arm. He hated how she would stare at him. How she laughed at whatever dark thing he said. How she could not be like that with him._

 _SNAP!_

 _Wendy turned around, looking at Marvin with concern, "Marv, you OK?"_

 _He was about to respond when Shawn turned around as well. An odd thought entered Marvin's head. An odd yet...sinister thought. The way the two looked at him were like parents taking care of a child._

 _And children are the biggest cock blockers in the world._

 _So he put on his sweetest smile and says, "Nothing, just got lonely that's all"_

 _"Aww, wanna sit with us"_

 _Shawn shrugged, "The more the merrier, I guess"_

 _Phase 1, complete._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

* * *

 _Shawn launches a combo of punches and kicks at the already worn out punching bag practically wrapped in duck tape in his room. Sweat dripped down his bare torso as he's been at it for hours, ever since he got out of school._

 _But if you look closer, you could see that some of the bodily fluids coming from his wasn't sweat._

 _With Wendy at work an Abuela at church with little Issac, Shawn had the rest of the day to himself. Some days were fine, others were not. This is was one of those other days._

 _The sophomore holds in another sob as he punches the bag harder, making more tears appear on the bag. His knuckles received even more cuts and bruises._

 _While he was doing his homework, he fell asleep. He dreamed he was a kid again, driving home one night from a kickboxing tournament. His parents at the front, having a playful argument about things he didn't understand back then._

 _His little brother was strapped to his carseat, out like a light with drool dripping from his mouth. He was tired too, but he wanted to stay awake and listen to the sound of his mother's soft voice and his father's deep yet humble voice._

 _"What do you mean Superman can beat Goku's ass?!"_

 _"Of course! A fictional character can beat a god amongst men!"_

 _Shawn was too tired to agree with either of them, so he just laughed. Then everything went black._

 _SKIRRRT!_

 _BOOM!_

 _Shawn's scars over his heart throbbed at the memory, but that didn't stop him from snapping a roundhouse kick with a shout. The kick was hard enough to rip the bag, making sound poor from the bag._

 _He backs away from the bag and sits in the chair to his desk, panting heavily. If it's one thing his parents taught him when he was younger was never fight angry. It makes you stronger, but also sloppy. It's also very draining on stamina._

 _But he didn't want to stop._

 _Reaching behind him, he grabs a roll of duck tape ready to fix the tear in the bag._

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 _The young fighter cocks his head to the door with confusion on his face. Who in there right mind would visit him? How the hell would anyone know WHERE he lived?!_

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

 _After standing at the door for several seconds, Marvin claps his hands and smiles 'innocently', "Oh well, we tried. Looks like nobody's home"_

 _Just when he was about to walk away, Mal grabs him by the collar of his neck and says, "Wait a sec Marv, we just got here"_

 _CLICK!_

 _The door opens, revealing Shawn wearing his familiar grey leather jacket over his bare torso. He puts on a scowl and crosses his arms, "Wendy?"_

 _"Wendy"_

 _The teen sighs at there response as he wipes away excess sweat off his eyebrow, "Sorry, but like I told her I'm not really a party person. Also, I've got work on Saturday"_

 _"Sorry to hear that...well we'll see you around" Marvin says as he began to walk off, only to be grabbed by the collar by Mal again._

 _The quarterback sighs and tells Shawn, "C'mon man. You're young, you need to socialize with young people"_

 _"I socialize with you all everyday at school, what's hanging out on the weekend gonna do for me?"_

 _Marvin scoffs and mutters underneath his breath, "What does she see in you?"_

 _"What was that?" Shawn asked, slightly shocking the nerd._

 _"I-I said she wants to see you" Marvin stated. Both Shawn and Mal raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"She...likes you"_

 _Mal's eyes widen in surprise, while Shawn remained stoic. But if you looked closer, you could see a mixture of shock, confusion and...curiosity?_

 _"A-and she wanted to spend time with you...to get to know you better?" Marvin suggested, suddenly feeling weak under Shawn's gaze._

 _"...what time is your party?" Shawn sighs once more._

 _Marvin flinched at his response, "A-at two o'clock. W-we'll be watching a movie then heading back to my place"_

 _"...alright, I'll try...to make it"_

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

 _Marvin lays in his bed looking at his ceiling with an evil smile. Phase 2 in motion._

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

 _Shawn_ _sighs as he waits in front of the movie theater with his headphones in his ears, filling his head with a short feeling of serenity._

 _It was rare for him to feel this way about himself, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel so...positive. Was it because of what Marvin told him? Did Wendy really like him more than a friend?_

 _'Don't get your hopes up' he reminded himself, 'there's still a chance that she doesn't'_

 _"Stupid hormones" he groans out loud._

 _"I know right" a voice spoke from behind him. Turning, he came face to face with his close friend, Wendy. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him._

 _"Glad you could make it" she said looking up at him. He couldn't help but give a sly grin, "And miss out on all you teenagers acting like fools, never"_

 _She laughs and scoffs while smacking his chest playfully, "Please, now that you're here your I'm gonna make sure you act a fool"_

 _"Good luck" he rolled his eyes_

 _"Ahem"_

 _The two turned to see Marvin, Mal and Karen staring at them expectantly. Shawn's grin quickly faded, not use to expressing his emotions around other people. Wendy gave a brief glance at him, frowning at his action but greets her friends with a smile._

 _Mal walked up to Shawn and greets him with a hand shake, "Glad you can make it"_

 _Shawn grips his hand giving it a firm shake, "Well, I told my boss and he nearly payed me to take the day off"_

 _Mal chuckles at that and looks at Marvin. The jock gestures the nerd to greet there peer/superior and he reluctantly agrees to. Marvin grips Shawn's hand and tries to give it a firm shake ._

 _He puts on a half honest smile, "Glad you could make it, dude. The more the merrier"_

 _"Thanks for inviting me" Shawn says as he joined Wendy and Karen in line. Nobody noticed, but Marvin grinned evilly._

 _'It was my pleasure' he thought as he joined everyone else in line. His plan began to proceed._

 ** _(Story Ends)_**

* * *

Author's Note: I know, it's been a while. But I'm back now. Hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**C** **hapter 13**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

* * *

 _If anyone ever asked Shawn if he were enjoying himself when he wasn't, he would've either lied or tell you bluntly that he wasn't. It would ruin anyone's mood, so he usually hides his expression very well. Just like right now._

 _"Are you sure your ok?" Wendy asked again as she and the others exit the theatre._

 _But sometimes people can see through the lies._

 _"Yes" Shawn gave her an ammused look, "it's just been a while since I've been to the movies. I forgot how...people react"_

 _"Yeeah" Marvin came up behind them, wrapping his arms around the two, "some people are irritating when watching a movie. So why did you come?"_

 _Shawn and Wendy looked at Marvin, confused. But Wendy was also curious. She knew Shawn had work, and that he also doesn't like going places with a lot of people._

 _Marvin has always been a strange one to Shawn. But right now, he was acting strange. More so than usual. Almost as if he's testing him._

 _...nah, the kid is harmless._

 _"...meh, it's your birthday. You have the right to celebrate with your friends. And you and I are...aquainted enough to call each other friends"_

 _Marvin was taken back. He wasn't expecting an answer like_ _that from someone like...him. It almost makes him regret the final phase of his plan._

 _Almost_.

 _"Well the fun's not over yet" Marvin says as an SUV pulls up in front of the group, "cause we're ending this thing at my place"_

 _"Wait, what?'_

 _The window rolled down, Martin's mom shouts, "Whoever's ready to party, hop in!"_

 _And without warning, Wendy and Marvin shoved Shawn into the van._

* * *

The wolf man snarled as its eyes were met with a bright light. After a second of adjusting, it saw that he was staring into the eyes of another demon. Except this demon was in the body of the human he fought.

It gave a deep chuckle, **"Don't even bother, Bounty Hunter. Your _Penance Stare_ is useless against demons at my strength"**The demon teen sighs as the red glow in his eyes faded, and his hair reverted back to its normal form, "Worth a shot. I guess asking nicely is off the table too"

 **"You never know, youngling. Not all demons are savages"** the wolf growls, sounding almost prideful.

"Not all of them fight like you either" the young man says, "where'd you learn how to box. I doubt you learned in Hell"

 **"Well how does a human know how to walk? Or how bird knows how to fly?"** "...so before you went to Hell, you were a boxer. And you remembered your techniques? Out of instincts?"

 **"When you're in The Pit, you start off as a wild animal. Hence the looks. You don't remember anything from before. However, if your lucky and remember bits and pieces, it can increases your chances of survival"** "And your...bipedal form is your result for remembering?"

 **"More or less. You survive The Pit for as long as I, the atmosphere makes your body stronger. You slay enough demons, your power becomes stronger"** "..."

 **"Is there a problem, demon hunter? I am answering all your questions, aren't I?** " The wolf man couldn't help but smile. The boy was just as clever as he assumed.

"That's the thing. You're being too forth coming...what was your goal coming here?"

It was the wolf's turn to be silent. Perhaps he was too clever.

"What's wrong? You were chatty before, now you're silent" the young man says crossing his arms, "I'll ask again. What was your goal coming here?"

 **"...Flying Monkeys. What you didn't know about the cackling freaks is that they can lay up to over three dozen eggs. Imagine what school will be like when its open again"**

The young demon slayer grabs the chains around the wolf and pulls him close. The wolf man laughs at the teens face, **"Relax, the small one internvined before the eggs could be laid"**

"...what do you know of Hell Spawns?"

The wolf's grin faltured for a second, but it quickly returned, **"Typical. The Spirit of Vengance is jealous of the Devil's unholy offspring before even Black Heart."**

"What are they?" Shawn lets the wolf go and takes a step back.

 **"A devil needed a sheriff to protect the interior of their domain. But what of the exterior? They needed a warrior**. **One who is a man of the god that counters their religion. Drag him or her to Hell and inject him with the blood of devil. Once the god finds its priests' blood is corrupted, it will send an angel to smite the bastard offspring"**

"Only for the angel to be smitten" Shawn puts together, "...I think that's all I needed to know"

The wolf looks at Shawn confused, **"Don't you want to know how to kill the Hell Spawn? Or why it's after you?"**

"Don't plan on killing him. And its obvious why he's after me" Shawn says as he walks up to the wolf, "I'll call you if I need anything else"

 **"What are yo-?!"**

Suddenly the lights were off and Shawn's figure disappears out of thin air. The wolf finds itself in the middle of the woods. It wondered how long its been here before it realized what happened.

 **"His _Penance Stare_ actually worked. He's actually so powerful, he left a message in my mind. But how did he know what questions to ask?"**

* * *

Shawn checks his time sheet in, signing himself out from work. It was 11 o'clock at night and the moon was half full. After what occured today at the school, he needed the time to cool off.

He had to 1) explain to Marvin what was happening. Though he left out the part about the Justice League and the sidekicks. The less he knew the better.

And 2) he had to literally **_Penance Stare_** the boy to delete the footage he recorded of him fighting. Doing that in human form was slightly tiring. Doing it to a demonic boxing wolf, took nearly all his energy out the tank.

And it didn't help that he had a pointless flashback. Just pissed him off that he remembered that after so long. But a nice relaxing day at work surprisingly filled him up.

He loved his job. It was mostly just him and his co-worker, Meylia. They didn't say much to one another and that's how they prefer it. Just two mechanics with a little social anxiety doing what they loved in silence. Nothing sounds better.

He watched as Meylia entered the cab she ordered. He occasionally did that, for the world was full of things worse than demons. She gave a small wave before the cab drove off.

He smiled before starting up the Demonic Harley. It decided not to. Shawn groans, "Why do you hate me?"

* * *

Shawn enters his home to find Issac asleep on the couch, the T.V. blaring some action movie. Shawn smiles as he turns off the television and scoops up his brother's body, carrying him to his room.

He lays him on his bed before lying next to him. He smile and rubs the kid's head. The action made the eleven year old crack his eyes open slightly.

"Papa?"

His yawn made his breath hitch. This wasn't the first time this happened, for there were nights where neither of the two could sleep because the pain of not having parents is still fresh in their mind. He's moved on a long time ago, but his brother...needed more time.

"Yeah kiddo, its me" he whispers, "I'm sorry I woke you"

"It's ok" he says, "...I know you can't stay forever, but...can you stay till I fall asleep? Please?"

A tear drips from both there eyes as Shawn, without any hesitation says, "Of course." And without another word, the brothers fell asleep. Smiles on both there faces.

* * *

 _Zarathos stares at the the two brothers in silence before whispering, " **Interesting"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed how a Hell Spawn is born. Totally made up and I apologize for the short, semi-pointless filler flashbacks. I have been through...stuff that made me want to go in depth of Shawn Kaijira, for he is based of my personalit and how I see things. So in a way, I was trying to introduce myself...**

 **Psshh, who cares! We all know what you want. GHOST RIDER VS SPAWN! Don't worry, we'll get there. We're on what? Arc II? Tell you what? Give me till Arc III, and I will give you the first battle. And there will be three epic battles. Until then, stay tuned cause you don't wanna miss it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

* * *

When Marvin said he wanted to help, Mal expected them to say no. Imagine his surprise when Shawn agreed without a second thought. It's been weeks since the whole wolf ordeal has went down, bringing the year into mid-October and school had reopened.

The gymnasium was still under, not as surpising to him than others. So for lunch, everyone was hanging out either in the school parking lot or the football field.

"You're thinking harder than usual" his girlfriend's voice brought him back to reality. They shared a kiss before she sat down next to him.

"You ok?" She asks, putting a hand on his face. He smiles and leans into the hand,"It's nothing, beautiful. I've just been working hard on a project, that's all"

"Oh baby, I know junior year is hard" Karen leans on his chest, "but guess what's on Friday?

"Um..."

 _'I swear if he forgets our anniversery again, I will personally rip off his d-'_

"Our anniversery!" Mal shouted, shocking her and others around them. After a second, Karen laughs hysterically slapping chest, "I knew you would remember"

She hugs him tightly, not seeing the shock and horror written on his face. He probably imagined it, yeah that's it. Relaxing a little, he hugs his girlfriend back.

"Y-yeah" he chuckles, "how can I forget?"

The sound of a skateboard nearing them pierced his ears like feedback on a microphone. He lets go of Karen and clutches his ears.

She backs away asking, "Baby, are you ok?"

"Um yeah" he says loudly before turning it back to normal volume, "I'm good, just a bee sting"

Just before Karen can say anthing else, Marvin pulled up to them on his skateboard. He looked at Mal and asks, "You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mal says, "what brings you by here? I thought you were doing your film club today"

"Had to cancel. The president was sick" he says as he looks around, "you seen Shawn anywhere?"

"He usally eats off campus, since he's a T.A."

* * *

"You have the oddest taste in music" Wendy tells Shawn as she takes a sip from her soda can. They were a block away from the school, having lunch and listening to Shawn's bizarre playlist.

"Never questioned it before" Shawn says, taking a bite from his apple. He sat on the curb while she leaned on the bike.

"That was after hearing all genres play after one another" Wendy scoffs, "seriously, how can you go from Green Day to Tim McGraw?"

Shawn shrugs, "Maybe its because of my ADHD? Or I'm biopolar?" Wendy laughs, "So you say this is a medical problem?"

"And if it is?"

"Then you, Mr. Kaijira, are a one of a kind" Wendy says raising her can playfully, making Shawn smile and throw a pebble at her. The two locked eyes, piercing black meeting beautiful blue. After an awkward minute, the two broke off, looking around.

 _ **'Wow, you suck at this'**_ Zarathos cackled in his head. Shawn ignores the demon and continues eat his lunch.

 _ **'What you need is a wingman"**_ the corrupted angel says, _**'don't worry, I've got you covered'**_

 _'Don't you dare'_ Shawn mentally warns, putting as many mental blocks on the little devil on his shoulders. After a minute of silence, Shawn relaxed and took a sip of his coke.

His eyebrows furrowed as a his drink tasted sweeter than normal. He examined his glass bottle to find the cause, but he was cut off as Wendy started giggling uncontrolably. The Harley started playing "Talk About Sex " He raises an eyebrow and rises to his feet.

As he does, the bike "nudged" the girl towards him. He manages to catch her and balance her. It became clear what had happened as he smelled her breath.

 _'She's drunk! What did you do?!'_ Shawn mentally screams at Zarathos as he holds the drunken teenager, laughing in his chest.

 _ **'Wow, she is such a light weight'**_ was all the demon said, ignoring Shawn's question.

 _ **'Zarathos!'**_

 ** _'If Moses can turn a river red with and get away with it, why can't adding a little wine in pepsi?'_** Zarathos asks bluntly.

Before Shawn could say anything else, he felt his arms get rubbed. Looking down he saw Wendy smiling at him.

"You know, you never told me what happened your jacket" Wendy says, "the one that hides so much muscle. You never left home without it"

"W-well..." Shawn gulps nervously as her hands move towards his chest, "after that whole Two- Face ordeal, I-I took it to a tailor. To fix it, ya know"

Honestly, he had no idea where it was. First he assumed the Justice League had it, and he was ready to go for a third round with the heroes. But after a quick call from Lucifer, the teen calmed down. His brother, however kicked him in the shin for it. Hard.

"I know how much it means to you" she pouts, looking at him, "but I can get use to this"

She drags her nails down from his chest, to his abs, to his belt buckle. The sensual feeling made Shawn _growl_ and clench his hands into fists. Wendy giggles and whispers in his ear, "You always do like holding back"

She looks up at him and bites his chest playfully before biting his neck. That's when Shawn eyes flared red with lust and want. He had to stop this, for he could feel his urges rising by the minute.

He grips her neck lightly and have her look in his eyes. She gasps and looks at him with fear and excitement. He activates his **Penace Stare** and whispers, **"Sleep"**

And like a light, she was out, collapsing into Shawn's arms.

"Get it out of her system" Shawn demands, "NOW!" The glass bottle next to him shattered, as did the light bulbs in the lamp post around him.

The demon wordlessly complied. The smell of wine left both of them, and without another word, Shawn places her on his bike and slowly rides home.

* * *

Shawn had to let Wendy rest in his bed, due to her parents not being home. He also had to call and let the school know that she wasn't feeling well. Thanks to his many demonic abilities, he was able to sound like a doctor and convince the school.

Now he was on the roof, angry at his inner demon, "What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

 _ **'Many things'**_

"You made my closest friend drunk" he shouts "and molest me!"

 _ **'Didn't look like it to me'**_

"Look if you're gonna stay, you gonna do as I say" Shawn growls, "Number 1, don't fuck woth with my friends and family"

Then out of nowhere, he was slammed into a wall by an ivisible force. He tried to move, but his body wasn't responding at all.

 _ **'Listen here, boy"**_ Zarathos growls, _**'there's**_ _**something's WE need to discuss"**_ This was the first time the insane spirit sounded hostile. And all Shawn could do was listen.

 _ **"I've seen through your memories, heard all that philosophy shit your parents told you, and their final wishes, but I don't see you fulfilling them!"**_

"He's right, boyo"

Shawn stopped struggling, he opens his eyes to see who he never expected to see again. Shane Kaijira standing before him, wearing the family jacket proudly. It was like looking in a mirror, except the older was taller and had grey streaks in his hair. The son's eyes stung as he looks away.

"Stop this"

"We tell you to live, only for you to bury yourself in work and training. We tell you to move on and you still cry yourself to sleep"

"Stop this, now"

"You're so uptight. Cut loose" Shane says, "play hookie every now and then, take a few days off from work and go fishing with Issac. And for God's sake claim that Harris girl"

"Don't you dare say there names" Shawn's eyes flashed red, tears of anger in his eyes, "Zarathos, I swear if you don't stop this I'l-"

"What will you do to that demon, Shawn" asks the father with a stoic glare, "you need it just as much as it needs you. You are being targeted by the strongest beings in this realm. You think a couple of punches and kicks can protect your brother from Superman? From Spawn? You might as well give up that power"

That's when Shawn put it all together. This wasn't real. It was a test of some kind or a trick set up by either Zarathos or Spawn himself.

"Actually it was me"

Lucifer appears before Shawn, his doctor uniform freshly ironed and his lab coat cleaned. His father was nowhere to be seen and the Devil of Christianity had a somber look on his face, "Release him, Zarathos"

And with a thud, Shawn was flat on his face. He scrambles to his feet, hands on guard with his right side back. Lucifer sighs, "I apologize, Shawn. But yes, this was a test"

"The other Devils know about your Spawn problem, and had came up with a...few solution" Lucifer began, "one was to find another host for your Zarathos, but the damn thing didn't want to and refused to. Another was to break your barriers, make you lose your humanity to make Zarathos stronger. And the last one was to...kill your bro-"

Lucifer was interrupted by Shawn's fist bashing into his nose. But the devil wasn't even phased. For any mortal, it would've felt like punching a spiky wall. He was surprised Shawn barely felt it.

"But I knew" he continued, "that if we did that, it would have been God of War for us all. So I asked Zarathos to...to make you more of a sinner"

"Every sin you commit, your power would skyrocket tremedously" Lucifer explains, "but I...did NOT expect this. He proved to be stronger than any Spirit of Vengance I've seen"

Shawn remains quiet as he slowly nods his head. It's official, he HATES the Devils, maybe even Lucifer. And Zarathos? Words can't express it. But he won't deny it; he pointed out a few things.

He pats Shawn on his shoulder. And out of nowhere, Shawn's jacket was on his body, good as new. His hatred almost dispersed as he felt the warmth of his parents snug on him

"If you want, you can get another piece of Zara-"

"No thanks" Shawn says in a week voice. He looks at Lucier with blank expression, a small smile on his face.

"But next time, try a different method please?" Shawn says as he exits the roof without another word. Lucifer sighs and calls out, "You're an asshole"

Out of the shadows, Shane appeared. But his figure flickered before revealing Mephistopheles, the Devil of Catholism.

"What? He needs a fighting chance" he laughs. Lucifer glares at his son, eyes flashing red, "Touch that boy again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mephisto taunts, "send your precious Rider? Fine, then I'll send mine. And we all know mines better than yours"

"...he grows stronger everyday"

"And aren't you afraid he'll kill you" Mephisto smirks.

"Are you?"

His smirk falters before reverting back, "That's ok. They'll kill each other before they get a piece of me"

"We will see"

And in a flash, the devils were gone.

* * *

Issac enters his home, eyes red from exhaustion. Though it was a short walk between here and school, Issac was lazy like that.

He sees his big brother asleep on the couch and walks up to him. He was gonna nudge him, but he notces a peaceful smile on his face. It's rare to see that on him, a legit smile of peace.

Wendy walks up behind him and asks, "He's not having any nightmares?"

"Not this time" he replies, "though I have to know, what is he dreaming about?"

* * *

 _Shawn faces Zarathos in his mindscape. The grey ball of fire was still wrapped in chains, burning brightly_

 _"So..." Shawn began glaring at the fireball, "how do we get stronger without hurting my friends or family"_


	17. TGSOJ OP 2

**The Grey Spirit of Justice OP 2**

( _Lighting flashes across the stormy night sky revealing a drentched Shawn in a tux with glowing red eyes cocking his chain wrapped fist back/ His fist connects with an aromored glove/ The camera zooms out revealing Shawn and Spawn duking it out while falling out of the sky._ )

( _It zooms in on them again, showing them blocking each other's punches and kicks, every contact creating sparks of their trademark colors/ The camera zooms out showing they were picking up the paste, falling faster and faster._ )

( _The two backed away, Spawn throwing a flaming green spear while Shawn threw a ball of grey flames/ The attacks cause an explosion clearing the rain then blinding the camera_ )

( _The title, **The Grey Spirit of Justice** burned across the screen with grey flames lingering around the letters._)

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e GO!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

 _(Rain continued to pour, dousing the flames on the title and covering the title card in a cloud of steam_ / _Marvin grabs the camera out of the steam and uses his telekinesis to make the camera zoom out to show him, Mal and the Justice League standing side by side, ready for battle)_

 **Suttonkyou ni waratte tai!**

 **Chinpunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

 _(Shawn is shown in a deep horse stance, eyes red and fists wrapped with grey flames and chains/ He starts practicing a kata/ Superboy is shown lifting heavy weights while jumping in the air/ Mephisto and Lucifer are shown glaring at each other, the moon inbetween them. It flashes red blinding the screen)_

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

 _(Shawn shows a back fist before chambering his leg and kicking it at the camera/ Superboy launches a hook before following up with a spinning elbow/ Issac, Abuela, Sophie and Wendy sit in a church praying/ Issac opens his eyes with light shining in them)_

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugi no sekai e ikou**

 _(The clouds parted, revealing a blood red moon/ Dark silhouettes of demons of all kind snarling/ Shawn walks forward with his friends and The League behind him/ Superman and his Kryptonian family blasts heat vision at the demons/ The Bat family threw batarangs andvother things Kid Flash adjusted his goggles/ Miss Martian shouts in rage in her White Martian form/ Spawn swipes his cape/ Camera zooms in on his toxic green eyes ready for battle)_

 **Kanousei no doa wa, rokku sareta mama**

 **Yareyare, kondo mo, kabe wo buchiyaburu**

 _(Marvin brutally attacks a high level demon, not siving it a chance before stiking it with a rising elbow and push kicking it away/ Mal wrestled with a Etrigan before being thrown away and blasted away with **Hell Fire** / The flames of hell were uneffected by the rain, so the light gave Shawn's angry face look down right evil, heroes fighting hard in the background creating more explosions/ He gives a shout of rage, his body producing steam, covering his whole body before dashing out as The Ghost Rider, grey flames burning beautifully)_

 **Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki no, oira ga, soko de matteiru**

 _(Spawn grins and blocks a knee strike with his knee strike with his knee and blocks an elbow with his forearm. The two take the battle across the city covered in their respective flames. They backed away before charging again. There clash disperesed their flames, with Spawn actually taking of The Rider's right arm!/ His flames snuff out for a second clutches his stump in pain and shock. He gives one final shout of rage, enveloping everything with **Black Hell Fire**. Lightning flashes and within the flames, you can see a man with glowing red eyes, angel wings spread out and horns displayed proudly on his head like a crown/ with his arm regrown, The Rider swipes the black flames away and charges at the Hell Spawn)_

 **Doragon Bouru Suupaa**

 **Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage~!**

 _(The two clash again, floating into the air, the blood moon giving light to there legendary battle before a flash blinds the screen/ Shawn is tackled into a hug, making him smile and jump back to his friends and allies. He wraps his arm around Wendy's waist and gives his trademark smile as the camera took a picture of the large group)_

* * *

ShouldI make add versions 2 and 3, or make another fic with a bunch of choreographed stuff like this? Or just give up on choreography like this? Let me know in the comment section below.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 14**

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

* * *

Megan watched as Superboy shadowboxes with weights on his arms and legs. Ever since The Rider's last visit, the half breed trained non stop for weeks. Even missing school for a few days.

It was starting to worry her. And the lectures The Team received didn't help at all. It made them feel small, or smaller than they already were.

School started in another hour, so she thought today would be a good day for her boyfriend to return to school. But then the intercom started up, relaying Batman's voice.

The couple looked at each other before rushing to the briefing room. There, they were greeted by the rest of The Team. In front of them was a holographic image of Batman.

"Over the past 24 hours, Kaijira has been reported missing" Batman began, "we've checked surveillance cameras all over Happy Harbour, but there was still no sign of him"

Robin pulled up his holographic screen and started digging up info too, "There's no record of him calling in sick for work yesterday. There have been a few missing persons report made by family and friends"

"Did you try social media?" Wally asked, dressed in his civis. The team looked at him funny.

The young speedster simply shrugs, "Hey, you know how our generation is. Maybe the 'demon' altered his personality"

As Robin decided it wouldn't hurt to look, Artemis had to ask, "Wally, are you still skeptical about demons? After it handed our butts to us twice? One of them being in our home!"

"Technically he disappeared, so I counts that as a cop out" Wally says, "and I still have tons of theories on what The Rider is!"

But before the couple could argue any further, Robin chimed in, "Well, I'll be dammed"

The Team peered over Robin's shoulder and were shocked to find that Shawn Kaijira had recently created an Instagram and a Snapchat. And were shocked by...what he posted.

"Hmmm" Zatanna smiles and nudges Rocket, "for a bag of bones, those muscles explain all that strength '

"I'll say" the dark skinned girl replied, "and look at that pack. They look so hard. So s-"

"And when your done fonding over them, I'll gladly point out some important details" Robin interrupted with a teasing smile.

He pulls up a video of a POV shot of a motorcycle riding down the highway. He freezes it and zooms in on an entrance sign.

"Central City" Aqualad says out loud, "that could explain why he wasn't spotted near the Harbor"

"Yeah, but where in Central did he go?" Connor asked, crossing his arms. As Robin searched for more clues, Artemis quickly says to pause the video.

"Those lights, I recognize them. Me and GA would swing by there when patroling. I think they're some biker club, um...Gator Bikes"

"Gator Bikes" Batman says, "I'll inform the local authorities. If you wish to join, I won't stop you"

And with that, Batman cut the call. The Boy Wonder turned to his team and smirks under his dark glasses, "Who's up for some redemption?"

The group smiled back and went to gear up. Superboy was ready to settle the score with Shawn, not the demon, but the host.

Megan wanted to go to school today, but in a way, this was an emergency. If anything, more. This was redemption for being humiliated and lectured.

And even she wouldn't pass this up.

* * *

It's been a while since he's slept this good, but Shawn woke up with an honest smile on his face. His body felt light, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

The bounty hunter rose to his feet and blindly makes his way to the bathroom. The mental training he went through was brutal, even for him.

But his body never felt stronger. Even though Zarathos said it was still nothing compared to his enemy. Who knew a good night sleep with nightmares was healthy for demons...why is the floor wet?

Was there a leak?

That would sour his mood for sure if there was. Peeking an eye open, Shawn saw a wet spot on a floor unfamiliar to him.

Rubbing his eyes, Shawn looked around and a sense of dread seeped into his gut.

He was in a bar. Or what remained of a bar. The building was trashed with furniture desrtoyed and holes in the wall. That didn't bothered him though, what did was bodies all around him.

Most of them were bikers covered in bruises, while others were just as equally bruised.

"What. The. Hell?"

 ** _'Expected reaction. But not as...loud'_**

" _Zarathos, what the hell did you do?!'_

 ** _'Training. While we trained your demonic powers in your mind, I trained your body physically. Call it training your muscle memory'_**

"Bullshit!" Shawn curses, rubbing his hands through his hair. That was combed back with grease. Looking down at himself, he immediately couldn't recognize himself.

His grey jacket was replaced by a black version with white stripes on his right sleeve. His dark blue jeans were loose with a few rips to the design. And his black Nike shoes fit comfortably on his feet.

 ** _'Like the new look? This way, people won't recognize you'_** Zarathos chimed in, but Shawn couldn't hear him. He couldn't even breathe.

"...I'm a burning skeleton half the time!"

 ** _'True...but the other half you're not. Silver lining'_**

The teen rushes to the bathroom, but stopped, seeing more beaten bodies on the ground. He quickly steps over them and turns on the sink, splashing himself with water.

"This was all a test" Shawn told himself, "I've put myself through situations like this before in my head. You know what to do"

After a minute of calming down, Shawn checks his phone to find out several shocking facts.

One, it was Friday. Last time he checked, it was Wednesday. Which means he missed school _and_ work.

Two...this one confused him slightly. The storage on his phone was nearly full, which is odd considering he hardly used the damn thing. He soon found out that he had an Instagram and a Snapchat.

...with well over 17 pictures of him exposing his body. Without any hesitation, he deleted the app.

The final issue was that his voicemail box was full. He had a feeling that the messages would chew his ear off.

But none the less, he listened. The first few messages were concerned calls from his brother, Wendy, Abuela and even Mal.

The next several, Abuela cursed him out in Spanish words he was pretty sure a Catholic woman wasn't allowed say.

 _'Shawn...where are you? Everyone's worried sick about you. Hell, Sophie made a missing dog flier for you you...Come home please'_

There was only six messages remaining, but before Shawn could listen to them police sirens made his heart dropped.

' ** _Ever simulated what would happen if your surrounded by cops'_** Zarathos taunts.

* * *

Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary stood along side a barricade of police men and women. Helicopters swept over the building, pointing their guns at any possible exit.

Almost the entire police force was there, under the orders of The Mayor. Who took the order from Batman. They were armed with non lethal pellets that was said to 'slow down The Rider'.

They've seen news reports. This 'Rider' was no joke. Some officer's honestly didn't mind the guy cleaning up the streets. If a guys like The Bat and The Arrow can do it, there's no need for being hypocritical.

But they all knew better than to speak out of term. Especially to the Batman.

Dinah frowned at the situation. Yes, this guy, this kid was _potentially_ a serious threat. But, she knew right from wrong. And The Justice League was in the wrong this time.

The Rider wanted a negotiation, but instead they kidnapped and, in harsh context, tortured him. It's why she and Arrow never took part in the exorcism.

"Canary"

She turned to her husband and looks into the eyes covered by his domino mask.

"I know" he sighs, "I don't like this as much as you do"

"Then why are we here?" Dinah crosses her arms, looking at the busted up bar. The archer pulls out a pellet and holds it out to her.

As she takes it, he explains, "Batman gaves these to the cops in exchange for bullets. It shouldn't hurt him, but it definitely won't tickle either"

"Dipped in holy water?"

"Yes"

The couple turned to the Dark Knight and he continues, "Etrigan once provided me with enough blessed artifacts for an army, thought today would be good as any to test the theory"

"If what your saying is true, you'll kill him!" Dinah snapped.

"Cripple" the Caped Crusader corrects, "if he doesn't comply"

And with that, he calls out, "Rider! This is your last chance! Come on out, or we'll come in!"

There was a tension in the air, only the sound of helicopter blades whirling was heard. But even that seemed quiet.

Batman nodded for a squad to move in and with hesitancy, the squad leader guided his team of 9 into the building.

The unit checked any room they could find and signaled them clear. Until they heard ruckus below there feet.

The team leader motions for three to go down below to check. They reach the stairs that led to basement and, after a brief and hilariously silent argument who enters first, they entered the basement slowly.

Once they were inside, they didn't notice the door slowly closed behind sound of chains rattling in the dark, made there blood pressure increase.

And their flashlights flickered on and off, which confused them greatly because they were fully charged.

A guard flinches as he felt something brush against his leg and points gun and light at the ground. He was relived to find nothing there.

Only to give a silent scream as a hand grabs him and pulls him into the shadows!

The second guard turns a corner, finding no life forms. He sighs in relief and turns and prepares to report to his leader, via walkie talkie.

Until the sound sniffling caught his attention.

The officer slowly peered his head around the corner and aimed his gun at...a crying nine year old.

The officer was shocked to find one covered in so much blood. Still on guard, he lowers his weapon and walks up to the kid.

The kid had his knees tucked into his chest, his head resting in them. The officers slowly reached his hand up to touch the lad.

Only for it slap the hand way punch him in the temple with enough force to knock him out.

The last guard pointed his gun at whichever sound chains were coming from.

It came from his left. Then his right. Then beside him. Behind. Left. Right. Behind. Beside. Repeat.

Just when the officer thought he was starting to lose it, he turned around to find Shawn with glowing red eyes.

He shrieks and empties his entire clip on him!

 **(Line Break)** Everyone was startled by the sound of gun fire. As the surrounding cops aimed their guns at the doors, Green Arrow knotched...an arrow back.

"Granger, what's going on in there?" an officer asks over his radio, contacting the captain of the inside squad.

All he received was static. Canary and Arrow glanced at one another. But before either or could say anything, theinfiltration team busted out of the building.

Out of nine men that went in three came out, all bruised and beaten. Heck two were carrying a smoking one.

The med team quickly took them to their S.W.A.T. cars, asking if there ok. Batman quickly pulls one to the side and pushes him against the vehicle.

"What happened?" he demanded. The officer stuttered, "T-the bullets were a dud! He took them like it nothing!"

"Where are the others?" the Dark Knight demanded, "Tell me, NOW!"

"That's enough, Batman!"

The Caped Crusader turned to face Black Canary's stern gaze. He glares at her for a second before his eyes widened.

Confused, she turned and blinked her eyes in confusion like everyone else. A half naked cop ran out of the bar, and shouted, "There he goes!"

* * *

Back at one of the S.W.A.T cars, medics tried to cover the smoking officer with flame retardant blanket, but he wouldn't stop smoking.

It wasn't until they heard the crazy cop scream, they realized it was to late. As the officer rolled to his feet, the smoke blew out the med team, driver included.

The officer yanked off his helmet, revealing the young face of Shawn Kaijira!

"Uh oh" he gulps as he sees the incredibly angry glare of the Batman. Feeling the familiar tug in his stomach, Shawn lets his demonic power spread through the vehicle.

The suddenly roared to life, gunning it in the opposite direction of the heroes. Shawn nearly lost his balance had he not caught himself.

The car smashed through the barricades and zzoomed down the street.

"I thought you said the bullets would cripple him" Green Arrow says as he shot a tracking arrow onto the vehicle.

"His possession must've grown stronger than even Etrigan's artifacts" Batman deducted.

At tbe sound of a horn being honked, the vigilantes turned to Black Canary on a motorcycle.

"C'mon! We can play cop later, he's getting away!" she shouts.

"No he isn't" Batman says as he tapped his comm link, "Omega, match stick is smoking. You are clear to engage"

"Match stick?" Green Arrow asks.

"Who was that, Batman?" Canary asked.

And all the Batman replies with was, "Backup"

* * *

"This is Omega" Robin replies as he and his team rode in Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. All were geared up and ready for action.

"Engaging. Now"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Summary: After his little brother ended up in a hospital, Shawn Kaijira was willing to do anything to ensure that he walks out unscathed. Even if it meant selling his soul. Which he happened to do. But as always, there's a price. With his brother, Issac Kaijira, fully healed, he must become something else to to fulfil his promise. He must become the new Spirit of Vengeance!**

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and** teenagers)

* * *

Shawn sighs in relief as he sat in the driver's seat of the self driving S.W.A.T. car.

The bullets the cops shot at him surprising bounced off his skin. It left stinging bruises and tore his shirt, but they were starting to heal up.

He looked in the glove compartment and found a flash light and a spare white shirt. Shrugging, he tore the top of his cop uniform off and put it on.

 _'They stopped chasing_ _us_ ' he thought as he looked in the rear view mirror, ' _no, this is Batman were talking about...he probably has something planned'_

 _ **'There's nobody on the road...but I sense souls nearby...seven of them"**_

Closing his eyes, he sighed in annoyance. He could only think of one group that would chase after him.

 **KNOCK KNOCK***

He opened his eyes, giving off a dull red glow. He turned to glare at the smirking speedster giving a two finger salute.

"Sup Skelator" Kid Flash greeted, "did I wake you?"

Subconsciously, Shawn opened a small portal and put a hand inside it.

"Why do you guys bug me?" Shawn groans, "I get it, we go to the same school but I've literally done nothing wrong"

"Nothing wrong? You've traumatised, beatened and scarred people in the past 3 three months!"

"...Cinderblock destroyed a, city block. Putting my brother in the hospital, a shrapnel though the bone in my leg"

From the small portal, he pulls out a revolver. The speedster tried to stutter some words, but Shawn continues.

"Rapists tried to make a young woman there next victim, a clay monster puts a someone I...in danger, and goons kidnap those I care for because some...thing wants me to be a worthy adversary. If I'm not doing this out of self defense, then I'm basically doing your job"

He clocks the gun and says, "And now the Justice League is busting my balls because they are hypocrites. And that makes me angry"

He looks down at the gun and says, "I've trained to never fight angry, even with the anger of an ancient spirit multiplied by raging hormones, I've managed to keep it in check...for the most part"

"But now...I feel like living up to the name sake...just this ONCE!"

Turning his body, Shawn kicks the door so hard, it goes flying off its hinges. Kid Flash had to stop so sudden to avoid getting hit.

Shawn leaned out the door and fired at the speedster. His accuracy gave Kid Flash a run for his money. He got for shots out before a boot kicks him out the vehicle.

Reacting quick and instinctively, Shawn grabbed the seatbelt, letting him hang on the side. The demon hunter aimed his revolver at the Boy Wonder.

But Robin kicked the steering wheel, throwing Shawn off balance. He was about to try swing himself back but suddenly tendrils made of concreconcrete from the road tried to attack him.

With a shout, he jumps and twists his body. He lands on the top of the car with a crouch. Rising to full height he turns to find Superboy on the opposite side of the car, glaring at him.

He heard a thud behind him and turned to find Aqualad, armed with his water bearers in the form of sword.

Closing his eyes with a smile, Shawn crouched into a horse stance slowly. With a shout, he sends an invisible force in both heroes directions!

Aqualad goes flying off the vehicle while Superboy stood his ground. The Atlantean landed on the Bio Ship that was following behind them.

Shawn jumps and launches a spinning back kick at the clone, but it was caught. Superboy slammed Shawn on the roof with a roar, denting the vehicle.

Kicking his leg free, Shawn rolled to his feet and charged at the hero. His punches slipped past his opponents guard, each one harder than the last.

Superboy growls and dodges a hit Shawn and smashes a powerful right hook that would've knocked even Wonder Woman back.

But Shawn brushes it off with a sadistic grin.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that" he taunts with a scary look in his glowing red eyes.

Superboy then found his world turned sideways, with left arm in pain. He was just kicked off the moving car and he didn't even register it.

Thankfully a grappling hook wrapped around his waste, preventing him from becoming road kill. He turned to see Robin smirking at him.

And with a nod, he turns and taps his foot on the road, giving him a small boost to get him back on the car.

He charges at Shawn with a barrage of punches, some were parried, but some nicked his face.

Once Aqualad was close, he jumped from the Bio Ship and landed behind Shawn. He sent a back kick to Shawn's spine, knocking him right into Superboy's clothesline.

He landed on his back, but he recovered by kicking the back of Superboy's leg. He rights himself up and summoned his chains to wrap around his fists and arms, Muay Thai style.

He launches a strike that shattered Aqualad's water shield with ease. But the Atlantean teen countered with spinning hook kick to his jaw.

Shawn spun away when the kick connected and quickly blocked a hook from Superboy. He uppercuts the super clone in the chest a couple of times before throwing him over his shoulder.

As the clone dented the roof, Shawn raises his fist to pummel his opponent. However, a water whip wrapped around his arm.

Shawn tried to tug against the liquid attack, but shouts in pain as he was suddenly shocked. It gave Superboy enough time to get back on his feet.

Shawn pants as he looked at the heroes before him. The clone and the Atlantean were giving him trouble, Robin was on Kid Flash's back and he was pretty sure there was a space ship behind him as well.

He was out gunned and out manned.

 _ **'Out numbered, out planned'**_

 _'Not now dammit'_ he thought as he looked at the Chain of San Venganza, _'They know how I transform. That's why they avoid using blades'_

'I know where to get some blades'

Summoning a small portal, Shawn quickly tries to stab himself with a blade!

 **"Nrut sih sedalb otni selbbub!"**

The said blade turned into harmless bubbles, leaving Shawn confused.

 _ **'Huh...well there's always the painful way'**_

Shawn looked at the speeding road and closes his eyes. He sighs, "...fuck it"

And with that he fell off the roof of the car, shocking everyone. They saw his body bounce across the road before disappearing into a portal.

"ABOVE YOU!"

Heroes turned at Miss Martians warning. The same portal Shawn disappeared into opened above the heroes, revealing the grey flames of the Ghost Rider!

Miss Martians reacted ququickly, firing the Bio Ship's laser at him. It hits him, but not before swinging his chain at the ship.

The hot mettle sliced through the ship like butter, severing a wing!

Miss Martian's screams of pain echoed throughout the Team, shattering the mental link they all had. The ship itself swerved away and crashed into park nearby.

Kid Flash lost his footing and ended up dropping himself and Robin. Aqualad and Superboy fell to his knees, clutching their head.

As for The Rider, he was clutching on the hood of truck. The laser sliced through his shirt and ribcage, which was now healing.

Slowly, he crawled his way into the driver seat and steered towards the highway.

However, before he could even get on the ramp, the vehicle started to slow down.

 **"...are we out of gas?"**

 _ **'Literally impossible. This things running on tortured souls and Hellfire. Nothing in this world could...forget I said that'**_

Turning around, The Rider watched as Superboy held the Hell Cruiser back with one arm while holding Aqualad in the other.

The clone looked angrier than Shawn did, blood dripped down his nose from the mental attack and he face was bruised.

 _ **"**_ **Aww** ** _sHI-!"_**

* * *

"So what was the guy in your book? A demigod son of a magician and a princess of fear or a secret weapon of the Moon?"

"Who knows at this point. I might rewrite the thing...did a police cruiser just crash into that building?"

"In a world like this one, that's a rhetorical question"

 **(Line Break)**

The Rider crawls out of the destroyed cruiser, his bones that were broken quickly cracked back into place.

He rose to his feet and cracked his neck. As he does, he sees several dots above him. Most of them are white.

 **"Souls"** he whispers to himself as dread fills his core, **"I need to leave befo-"**

He couldn't even finish his sentence as he was tackled to the ground. Rider immediately covers his face with his arms as Superboy tries to literally smash his skull in.

The clone was pissed. More than he's ever been before. His girlfriend wasn't responding to his mental calls and his friends were out of commission.

Or even worse.

And the thought of that fills him with despair. But it was soon replaced by rage.

With a roar, he raises both his fists above his head. Rider's eyes widened and at the last second he moved his head.

 ***BOOM!***

The building shook violently, the lights around them flickered on and off with cracks forming along the walls.

It gave Shawn a bad feeling.

After wrapping both his arms up with one of his, he bumps and rolls him off. He quickly traps the super clone's arm in an arm bar.

And for safer measures, he wraps him up in a couple of chains.

 **"You need to calm down"** Rider growls, his eyes flaring brightly **"another** **blow like that and you don't just bring this place down on us. You bring it down on innocent living souls"**

Conner didn't even listen. The sight of the Rider's eyes reminded him of the first time he was hit with the **Penance Stare**. It opened an old wound his mind.

And a powerhouse beast is more dangerous when wounded.

The Rider was suddenly thrown across the room and through a wall. He rolls to his feet and whips out a chain.

The building shook again, this time a piece of the ceiling nearly fell on top of him.

Cursing, The Rider knew he had to do something. The building was done for.

 _ **'I could expand my size to hold the building up'**_ he thinks to himself, **_'O-or use my flames. Or even-'_**

 _ **'Forget it kid. There ain't nithing in our arsenal that could save this building. Let alone the people'**_

 **"...arsenal"** The Rider whispers aloud, **"if our portals can open up a doorway to the armory San Venganza, then it can open up a doorway to a safe place"**

 ** _'Smart idea, but you got a few problems. You don't have enough power to open 7 portals, let alone 105. And what about the half breed"_**

 ** _"Don't underestimate me, Zarathos"_** The Rider says as he channeled all the flames on his body into his hands.

He balled his right hand into a fist and smacks it into his left palm. The flames exploded and skin returned to Shawn Kaijira, his body still steaming.

He felt it. The power of the Rider opening 105 portals underneath the people in the building and taking them a block away from here. Shawn smiles as blood dribbled down his nose.

"And as for the clone..." he watches as the clone charges at him.

Grey sparks appeared around his hand before dying out. The clone swings at him, but Shawn ducks underneath it.

 **"HE'S FINISHED!"**

With a shout, he uppercuts the super clone. Flames from the portals above gathered together and burned there way to the two teens.

The flames hit them both hard, causing a massive explosion that finally destroyed the building.

* * *

The Team made there way to Superboy's location as fast as they could. Rocket had to carry Miss Martian, the destruction of her ship really did a number on her.

As they moved, police cars drove towards the same direction as the building.

"Don't tell me it's that bad" Kid Flash whispered as he neared the building.

 ***BOOM!***

The young speedster was suddenly blown back by the force of the explosion.

The building then collapsed on itself, covering everything in dust. The Team watched in horror and moved faster.

Kid Flash quickly rose to his feet and run to a nearby officer, "What are you standing around for?! We've got people in there!"

"T-That's the thing son, there's nobody in there" the officer began, "we got over 100 calls about people disappearing from this building and reappearing somewhere else. Know any friends who did this?"

"...no. I don't" Kid Flash says as he looks at the destroyed area.

"Well tell him I said thanks" the cop sighs, "you just saved my sister-in-law and my new born nephew"

The young speedster remained silentas he lost himself in thought. Was Shawn really a bad guy? No, he must be. He's a "demon" that beats and traumatises people.

And immediately, he thinks of Batman.

Kid Flash groans in frustration. He couldn't decide if the Rider was good or bad.

"KF"

Robin runs up to him, with his team right behind him. They took on the sight before them and immediately ask, "Where's Superboy?"

* * *

Moments ago, a block away, Shawn throws a half naked Connor in a nearby trash bin. His clothes were tattered and his shoes were missing.

So he took Connor's Superman shirt and boots and left him in a garbage bin in an alley. He wasn't dead. If anything, the flames healed him.

It was the force that did the real damage.

He walked to a nearby bus stop with his hands in his pocket. People at the stop stared at him, or rather his clothes.

It had minor burns and was torn in a couple spots. Using his power Demon Force power, he summons his jacket out of thin air.

As he shrugged it on, the jacket burned off the black leather, returning it back to its cold gray self.

He saw the people stare at him in shock and fear, and quickly held up a finger to his lips.

"Shhh" he whispers as his eyes flashed red. Their eyes reflected his before they looked forward as if nothing happened.

 _ **'You've still got enough power to use the Demon Force? How-'**_

 _'And you say stamina training is a waste of time'_ Shawn smirks as he blemded into the crowd of people.

 ** _'I said what's the point of using stamina if your not using it during se-"_**

 _'Shut up'_

The bus arrived just in time as cop cars zoomed past them. He got on the bus and sat down exhausted.

He tilted his head as he saw the Batmobile pull up next to him.

The man next to him pats his shoulder. Turning, he is met with a pair of glasses held up to him.

Smiling greatfully, he puts them on and faces foreard. But as he does, he could feel the anger roll off the Bat.

And he couldn't help but smile.

The bus drove away, heading straight for Happy Harbor. He turned to return the glasses to the man but he wasn't there. It was as if he was never there.

Shrugging, he took out his headphones and cracked phone. Narrowing his eyes, the phone glitched before playing Theory of a Dead Man.

Shawn smiled and leaned back. It's gonna take an hour to get home, he's gonna have to pay for his actions.

But until then, he's going to relax in his subconscious.


End file.
